La tormenta perfecta
by edemirekly
Summary: Una tormenta, un accidente y una cueva.
1. Chapter 1

\- La tormenta está empeorando- Señaló Emily con preocupación.

Llevaban más de una hora tratando de salir de aquel bosque, después de que Derek tuviera que desviarse de la carretera principal. A mitad de camino, el desprendimiento de una ladera, les había impedido seguir. El viento arreciaba, se estaba haciendo de noche, y la lluvia era cada vez más intensa. Decidieron entonces, volver hacia atrás y tomar una carretera secundaria que habían visto al pasar. Supuestamente según el mapa que llevaban, debía conectar con la principal en algún punto, pero o el mapa estaba definitivamente mal o se habían equivocado al tomar el desvío.

Cuando un rayo cayó demasiado cerca como para resultar tranquilizador, Emily casi saltó de su asiento.

\- Tranquila, princesa...Te llevaré a tu castillo….- Bromeó Derek tratando de calmarla.

Pero a él tampoco le gustaba en absoluto el cariz que estaba tomando aquello. Emily le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida y volvió a fijar su vista en lo que una vez había sido un camino, pero que ahora parecía que estaba desapareciendo en mitad de la tormenta.

\- No debimos subir hasta aquí arriba...Había aviso de tormenta...- Reflexionó ella con un gesto de negación.

\- Las previsiones no eran tan malas, y era necesario revisar la primera escena del crimen… Además, no podíamos prever que hubiera un desprendimiento en la carretera.

Llevaban con aquel caso desde hacía casi una semana, y estaban todos desesperados por volver a casa.

\- Ya lo sé… Es sólo que no me gustan las tormentas…

Derek rió entre dientes.

\- ¿De veras? ¿La intrépida Emily Prentiss le tiene miedo a las tormentas?.

\- No he dicho que tenga miedo…- Le recalcó ella lanzándole una mirada de advertencia- He dicho que no me gustan…

Derek volvió a reir.

\- ¿No es lo mismo?.

\- No… No es lo mismo…

Derek alzó una ceja hacia ella con incredulidad. Emily resopló con disgusto.

\- La chica de la cafetería...- Le dijo volviéndose hacia él, que ahora parecía totalmente confuso- La que coquetea contigo cada vez que vamos...- Le aclaró. A veces, cuando quedaban allí por la mañana, junto con Reid o J.J. siempre bromeaban con ese tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Marie?- Preguntó Derek sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

Ella se sorprendió de que supiera siquiera su nombre.

\- Es evidente que no te gusta… Pero dudo que le tengas miedo...- Argumentó finalmente- ¿Ves la diferencia?.

Derek rió a carcajadas ante la extraña comparación que había realizado.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Marie es como la tormenta que tenemos encima?- Se burló de ella- Además, ¿cómo sabes que no me gusta?.

\- Porque ya habrías salido con ella….- Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros- No se puede negar que la chica es insistente… - Y luego se detuvo a pensar durante unos instantes- Aunque realmente resulta extraño que no la hayas invitado a salir… Es tu tipo...¿Tal vez estás perdiendo facultades, Morgan?.

Él la miró durante un segundo y luego volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

\- ¿Y cuál es mi tipo, si puede saberse?. Parece que sabes mucho sobre ello.

\- ¿Despampanante, frívola y con pocos planes de futuro?… Además de que no busquen nada serio, claro…- Le dijo Emily alzando una ceja- ¿Me equivoco?.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. En realidad, se lo tenía merecido. Al fin y al cabo, ese era precisamente el tipo de chicas con las que había salido durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Tal vez he cambiado mis gustos… Y por eso no he salido con Marie…- Apuntó él veladamente.

\- Espera a que Marie insista un par de veces más...- Le replicó ella negándose a dar su brazo a torcer.

Derek rió ante su absurda deducción.

\- En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ese repentino interés por ella? ¿Estás celosa?.

Ella ignoró su último comentario. Que Morgan tratara de coquetear con ella era parte de su trabajo tanto como llevar su glock.

\- El interés es por la tormenta, no por Marie… No todo gira en torno a ti, ¿sabes?.- Y luego resopló- No sé por qué dije nada…

Morgan continuó conduciendo en silencio. Vio cómo Emily se estremecía nuevamente cuando otro rayo, más cerca, apareció ante sus ojos.

\- Saldremos de aquí, Emily...- Le dijo con voz cálida- ¿Aún no tiene cobertura el teléfono?.

Emily volvió a mirar la pantalla por enésima vez.

\- No…

Un nuevo rayo cayó esta vez sobre un árbol, a pocos metros de distancia del vehículo, y en menos de cinco segundos, se encontraron bloqueados por sus ramas. Derek frenó repentinamente pero no pudo evitar chocar con ellas, provocando que ellos mismos, impactaran contra la parte delantera.

Derek se volvió inmediatamente hacia Emily. Afortunadamente no parecía herida.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación, mientras ella cerraba durante un momento los ojos para despejarse.

Al ver que no respondía, la tomó por el mentón para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

\- Sólo me he quedado un poco atontada…No te preocupes- Lo tranquilizó, y luego abrió los ojos alarmada.- Derek… Estás sangrando.

Por primera vez se prestó atención a sí mismo. Se pasó la mano por la frente y comprobó que así era.

\- Creo que solo es un corte…

\- Déjame ver…

Emily se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, cogió un klinex de su bolso, y se inclinó sobre él. Le limpió la herida como pudo para ver su alcance.

\- No parece grave, pero sigue sangrando...En el maletero tiene que haber un botiquín- Dijo, al tiempo que abría la puerta del coche.

\- Emily… No salgas- La detuvo él con la mano- Está diluviando ahí fuera.

\- Sólo es un poco de agua, Morgan- Replicó ella deshaciéndose fácilmente de su agarre. Un minuto después estaba de vuelta en el vehículo, con el botiquín en la mano.

Derek la contempló de arriba a abajo, estaba chorreando desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

\- ¿Sólo un poco de agua?… Vas a coger una pulmonía…

Emily sonrió con diversión mientras se centraba en abrir el botiquín y buscar lo necesario para curar la herida.

\- Entonces tendrás que cuidarme… Al fin y al cabo es tu culpa.

\- No tiene gracia, Emily...- Le replicó él con severidad- Estamos en medio de la nada, atascados, sin señal de móvil y con una tormenta encima que empeora por momentos.

\- ¡Oh!… No me digas...Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta….

Amplió aún más su sonrisa, cuando Derek le dirigió una expresión de reproche, y comenzó a limpiarle la herida con alcohol. En un par de minutos, Morgan lucía un pequeño vendaje sobre su frente.

\- ¿No pensaste dedicarte a la medicina, Dra. Prentiss?- Bromeó él, comprobando el vendaje.

\- Lo pensé… Pero no podía llevar mi glock…

Derek hizo un gesto de negación, y respiró hondo. La miró con preocupación. No bromeaba cuando le había dicho que iba a enfermar. Emily llevaba ropa abrigada, pero no era impermeable ni mucho menos y la temperatura era realmente baja. Lo último que necesitaban es que ella entrara en estado de hipotermia.

Estudió los daños del vehículo. La parte delantera estaba destrozada, y supo de inmediato que no volverían a arrancarlo. Aún así, lo intentó, pero como era de suponer no sirvió para nada.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Emily miraba hacia atrás visiblemente inquieta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó siguiendo sus ojos. E inmediatamente se dio cuenta del motivo de su inquietud- Mierda...- Susurró al comprobar que el camino por el que circulaban se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de torrente por el que circulaba el agua cada vez con más furia.

\- Derek, tenemos que salir de aquí… Nos va a arrastrar…

Y en ese mismo instante, el vehículo se movió. Emily abrió la puerta y descubrió aterrorizada que el agua comenzaba a subir.

Se giró hacia Morgan con el pánico reflejado en su rostro.

Y entonces, el vehículo dio un nuevo bandazo.

\- Coge el botiquín...- La apremió él- Tenemos que buscar refugio en algún lugar.

Salieron del coche a toda prisa, mientras el agua iba subiendo cada vez más y más. Derek corrió hacia la parte trasera, y abrió el maletero. Desde donde estaba, Emily no veía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Al cabo de un momento, Derek volvió hasta donde estaba ella, cargando una pequeña mochila y una linterna grande en la mano.

\- He cogido lo que he podido del maletero… Por si lo necesitamos...- La informó, y luego tiró de ella con suavidad, que parecía haberse quedado petrificada viendo el agua correr con furia- Vamos… No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque posiblemente no hubiera pasado ni siquiera una sola, pero en medio de la tormenta, y la poca visibilidad, avanzaban con lentitud. Se dirigían hacia una pequeña elevación rocosa, cuando Derek notó que Emily no lo seguía.

\- Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Ella se detuvo a tomar aire un momento, y levantó la mano para indicarle que estaba bien.

\- Sólo me he mareado un poco...Creo que me golpeé la cabeza un poco más fuerte de lo que creía.

Derek dio un paso hacia ella con preocupación, y le tendió la mano.

\- Te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, y se dejó guiar por él a través del camino. Derek se inquietó aún más al ver que no protestaba. No era para nada algo normal en ella.

Al fondo, entre la lluvia, le pareció ver una oquedad. Dio unos pasos más, y comprobó con alivio que efectivamente era una cueva. Sintió entonces que la mano de Emily se debilitaba, y se giró hacia ella, lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que se volviera a golpear la cabeza al caer de rodillas al suelo.

Derek, la sujetó entre sus brazos y la llamó alarmado, tratando de comprobar si seguía consciente.

\- Estoy bien… No te preocupes...- La oyó susurrar finalmente, mientras trataba de incorporarse apoyándose en él, pero volvió a marearse en cuanto se puso de pie.

\- De acuerdo, princesa- Le dijo él con voz calmada- Es hora de ir al castillo.

La cogió en brazos y recorrió los metros que los separaban hasta la cueva. Una vez dentro, la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, tomó su pulso y colocó su mano sobre su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Estaba demasiado fría.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil, y resopló exasperado al darse cuenta de que seguían sin señal. Colocó la linterna junto a ella.

Se arrodilló frente a Emily, y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

\- Emily…- La llamó con suavidad- Vamos princesa…Despierta…

Emily abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a su alrededor. Derek respiró aliviado, al ver que por fin parecía reaccionar.

\- Tienes unas ideas muy raras sobre lo que es un castillo, Morgan...- Bromeó ella e inmediatamente comenzó a toser.

Derek la sostuvo con delicadeza hasta que paró de toser. Ella volvió a alzar sus ojos hacia él.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte… - Le dijo Morgan acariciándole la mejilla- Perdiste el conocimiento durante un momento…

Ella le dirigió una expresión traviesa.

\- Ahora me dirás que me despertaste con un beso...- Dijo entre risas.

\- No… Pero como vuelvas a desmayarte… Te prometo que lo haré- Le replicó Derek en tono severo.

Ella entornó los ojos, con un gesto de negación.

\- Sí...Supongo que ese sería el único modo en que conseguirías besarme...- Rió ella.

Derek se apartó de ella, y jadeó con la boca abierta.

\- Tú me asustas más que la tormenta...Eres terrible… ¿Lo sabes?.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír.

Y luego de nuevo el silencio.

Derek percibió el cambio de su expresión. Detrás de las bromas se la veía asustada. Además, había comenzado a temblar, mientras trataba de darse calor abrazándose a sí misma.

\- Tienes que quitarte esa ropa, Em...- Le dijo con suavidad, acercándose a ella.

Ella abrió los ojos pillada por la sorpresa, y luego estrechó sus ojos sobre él con malicia.

\- ¿Cuándo hemos pasado de besarme a desnudarme?- Le preguntó con ironía.- ¿Siempre eres tan rápido?.

Morgan resopló mirándola de reojo, y alargó la mano para recoger la mochila. La abrió y sacó una manta de ella.

\- Pensaba más bien en que sustituyeras tu ropa por una manta… Hasta que se seque un poco.

\- Oh… - Susurró ella un poco avergonzada- Así que eso era lo que estabas buscando en el maletero…

Emily tomó la manta que Derek le ofrecía, y se quedó con ella en las manos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Derek la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos. Seguía temblando, cada vez más. Se giró y le dio la espalda.

\- No miraré Emily...Pero cámbiate de una vez antes de que te pongas peor…

La oyó desvestirse detrás de él, hasta que finalmente todo quedó de nuevo en silencio.

\- Ya puedes darte la vuelta...- Susurró ella.

Cuando lo hizo, se le partió el corazón al ver sus ojos asustados. Se había refugiado junto a una esquina de la cueva, envuelta en la manta. Derek se acercó hacia ella.

\- Saldremos de aquí...- Le aseguro Derek con una sonrisa tranqulizadora- García nos encontrará. Sólo tenemos que intentar mantener el calor.

Ella asintió con timidez, encogiéndose aún más. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Derek, se había dejado la ropa interior. Se habría muerto de vergüenza si se hubiera quedado totalmente desnuda.

\- ¿Y tú?- Le cuestionó al darse cuenta de que él se había mojado tanto como ella.

\- Sólo había una manta...- Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero no puedes quedarte así...- Añadió ella frunciendo el ceño- Derek, no eres inmune al frío y al agua…

\- ¿No lo soy?- Se burló él- Qué decepción…

\- No seas tonto...- Le recriminó ella- Quítate esa ropa…Compartiremos la manta.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin saber qué responder.

\- ¿Estás segura?…

\- ¿De qué? ¿De si quiero evitar que cojas una neumonía?- Le pregunto con ironía- Estoy segura, sí. Así que deja de preocuparte por mi honor, y desvístete…

Derek no pudo contener la risa ante su tono autoritario, pero obedeció..

Emily apartó la mirada cuando se volvió de espaldas y se quitó la camiseta. Se maldijo a sí misma por el rubor que notó en sus mejillas cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior. Cuando él se giró de nuevo hacia ella, con sus ojos fijos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, Emily bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio.

\- Hasta a la luz de la linterna puedo ver que te has puesto roja...- Se burló de ella sin piedad.

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello o quieres venir a calentarte?- Le espetó tratando de conservar su dignidad.

Morgan frunció el ceño como si se lo estuviera pensando, ganándose un resoplido de Emily. Pero no dijo una palabra más, y se acercó hasta ella, que había abierto un poco la manta para que se cubriera con ella. El calor del cuerpo de Derek junto al suyo, la hizo estremecer. Él lo interpretó como que aún tenía frío, y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra él. Lo cual sólo lo empeoró.

\- Em...- Le dijo con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué..?- Balbuceó ella más cohibida de lo que quería aceptar. Que usara aquel diminutivo tan íntimo tampoco ayudaba en absoluto.

Notó el aliento de Derek junto a su oído.

\- Siempre supe que usabas lencería negra…

Emily se apartó de él, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y jadeó cuando se encontró su expresión diabólica en la cara. Le dio un golpe en el hombro, que sólo consiguió que él comenzara a reír, y luego se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando mientras seguía soportando sus carcajadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Un par de horas después, el estómago de Derek rugió.

\- Estoy sorprendida… Realmente guardas un león en tu interior- Señaló Emily tratando de mantenerse seria sin demasiado éxito.

Llevaban uno junto al otro todo aquel tiempo, de modo que ya la vergüenza había dejado paso a una "cómoda incomodidad". A medida que habían pasado los minutos, Emily se había ido cobijando con más confianza en los brazos de Morgan, y ahora su cabeza recostaba sobre su pecho, mientras él permanecía sentado con la espalda contra una de las paredes de la cueva y la abrazaba cálidamente.

\- Muy graciosa...- Rió Derek con desgana- ¿Tú no tienes hambre?… Deben ser más de las diez- Señaló comprobando a continuación la hora en el móvil.

\- Tengo hambre… Pero mi estómago ha recibido una educación más refinada…- Replicó ella torciendo el gesto.

Emily desvió sus ojos hacia su ropa, que ahora yacía extendida con la esperanza de que se secara algo, pero con la humedad que había en el ambiente, lo dudaba seriamente. Se conformaba con que al menos no chorreara cuando tuviera que volver a ponérsela. Se deshizo de la manta, se puso de rodillas y estiró su mano para alcanzar su chaqueta. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior, y sacó un par de chocolatinas. Regresó a su lugar victoriosa. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Derek apartaba la mirada con expresión culpable.

\- No recordaba que había comprado esto en la gasolinera cuando paramos- Le informó y le ofreció una de ellas a Derek.

\- Me olvidaba de tu afición al chocolate- Se burló éste mientras cogía la chocolatina. La abrió y prácticamente la devoró ante la expresión divertida de Emily, que se estaba tomando con más calma el asunto.

\- ¿Disfrutaste de la vista de mi culo?- Le preguntó ella de improviso, y con fingida indiferencia, mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue a Derek atragantarse repentinamente. Comenzó a toser mientras la miraba atónito.

\- No estaba...- Balbuceó cuando pudo recuperar la respiración.

Emily le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, y él fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

\- Era imposible no hacerlo...- Admitió finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella comenzó a reír. Si hubiera sido otra persona, estaba segura de que se habría ofendido, pero Derek Morgan era… Derek Morgan.

\- ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?…- Le cuestionó alzando las cejas.

Él se encogió de hombros, y terminó de engullir su chocolatina.

\- Lo tomaré como un sí...- Dedujo ella- Espero que por ahora sea suficiente para tu estómago… No tengo nada más.

Derek se quedó en silencio escuchando la lluvia que aún caía fuera.

\- Espero que no necesitemos más… La lluvia parece que está disminuyendo… Mañana intentaremos llegar hasta la carretera andando o al menos hasta algún punto donde haya cobertura.

Emily suspiró hondo. Estaba más agotada de lo que quería reconocer. Se recostó de nuevo sobre el pecho de Derek, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se quedó así, hasta que notó que la vencía el sueño.

\- Emily, no te puedes dormir… Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza…

\- Tú también...- Le recordó ella.

Él asintió y de forma inconsciente le acarició la mejilla. Emily ni siquiera se inmutó. Le gustaba la calidez de su mano sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

\- Yo no me he desmayado- Puntualizó él. Le levantó el mentón y ella lo miró, adormilada.- Vamos princesa…- La llamó con suavidad- Si no, me veré obligado a besarte… Ya te lo dije...- Bromeó con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

\- Te doy permiso para que lo hagas...- Contestó ella tratando de seguir la broma. Y de nuevo cerró los ojos- Sólo quiero dormir…

Derek se quedó en silencio, con su mano aún en su mejilla, sintiendo su suave piel bajo ésta. Se detuvo a contemplar su delicada rostro, su hermoso cabello ahora desmadejado y sus largas pestañas oscuras. De su mejilla, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta sus labios y sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo se inclinó sobre ella.

Emily esperaba por alguna de sus respuestas ocurrentes, pero nunca llegó. Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron los labios de Derek sobre los suyos. Un pensamiento fugaz de que aquello era totalmente inadecuado, pasó por su mente, pero rápidamente fue apartado a un lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir bajo su pecho, su piel se erizó, y sintió mariposas en el estómago. Con sus ojos aún cerrados, pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Derek, atrayéndolo hacia ella, y le dio acceso a su boca, permitiéndole que jugara con su lengua mientras él sostenía su rostro con ambas manos.

Emily notó que la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, lo apartó un poco y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó y se quedó sentada a su lado, con la manta caída en el suelo. Derek, la miró con expresión confusa, como si aquello hubiera sido tan inesperado para él como para ella.

\- Creo que la Bella Durmiente estaría realmente celosa de mí en este momento...- Se burló con nerviosismo una vez pudo recuperar el aliento- Cuando dijiste que me despertarías, lo dijiste en serio…

Derek, que esperaba cualquier reacción excepto aquella, se echó a reír..

\- Me diste permiso...- Le recordó él guiñándole un ojo.

\- Pensé que habías notado que no lo decía realmente en serio- Le replicó ella alzando una ceja.

Derek se quedó en silencio, contemplando su hermoso rostro.

\- ¿Quieres que te pida disculpas?…

Ella contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que su pregunta era totalmente intencionada, y que él estaba esperando por su respuesta para saber qué hacer.

\- No...- Susurró sin apartar la vista de él.

Derek frunció el ceño debatiéndose en si dar o no el siguiente paso. Con Emily todo resultaba siempre una incógnita. Ella misma era un enigma.

\- ¿Quieres que lo repita?…- Añadió él con voz grave.

Emily casi podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Instintivamente cerró su mano en un puño, y la colocó sobre su pecho.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero su rubor volvió a traicionarla y bajó la vista con timidez. Incapaz de hablar, trató de calmarse sin resultado, mientras que se estremecía ante el contacto de los dedos de Derek sobre sus mejillas. Finalmente, reunió valor para mirarlo a los ojos, y se inclinó esta vez ella sobre él, posando un beso de mariposa sobre sus labios. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en un silencio cómplice, hasta que Emily se acurrucó de nuevo contra él, envuelta una vez más en sus brazos.

Derek no supo cómo interpretar aquello. ¿Lo estaba aceptando o lo estaba rechazando?.

\- Emily…- Balbuceó sin saber qué decir.

\- Es como la tormenta perfecta...- Le interrumpió ella en voz baja.

\- ¿Lo dices por el diluvio de ahí fuera?- Preguntó un poco confuso. Ella seguía abrazada a él, pero ahora no podía verle el rostro.

\- No...Me refiero al cúmulo de circunstancias que han confluido… La tormenta, el accidente, la cueva, estar aislados… Y casi desnudos…. No sé hasta que punto tomaríamos la misma decisión si no estuviéramos aquí.

Derek asintió en silencio. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Y eso dónde nos deja?.

Emily trató de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para su pregunta, pero ¿la había en realidad?. Derek, al percibir su nerviosismo, tiró suavemente de ella, hasta que se quedó sentada a su lado, cabizbaja. Luego la cogió de la mano..

\- Que nos hayamos besado, no significa que tengamos que hacer nada más- Le dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Emily…No quiero que hagamos nada si crees que te vas a arrepentir después.

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia él, y lo miró con expresión divertida.

\- ¿Por qué das por hecho que me arrepentiría yo y no tú?.

Derek cogió con delicadeza una de las ondas de su cabello. Jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos antes de darle una respuesta.

\- Es imposible que me arrepienta de hacer el amor contigo.- Le dijo mirándola con ternura- Llevo pensando en ello desde hace mucho tiempo… Por eso no le dije que sí a Marie… Por ti.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces, con la respiración contenida. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo, mientras sus mejillas traidoras volvían a enrojecer.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Balbuceó ella cuando consiguió volver a respirar.

Derek esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Tal vez me daba miedo que salieras corriendo.

En lugar de contestar, le tomó la mano, y la llevó hasta su pecho, colocándola justo donde una vez había estado la cicatriz que Doyle le había hecho.

\- No voy a salir corriendo… Te lo prometo…- Le aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios- Pero realmente creo que no deberíamos precipitarnos… ¿Podemos hablarlo cuando volvamos?.

\- Claro que sí...- Susurró Derek mientras rozaba su piel con el dorso de su mano. Luego la estrechó contra él. Notó cómo temblaba contra su cuerpo, y se apartó de ella un momento- Ven…Estás helada...- Añadió haciéndole una seña para que se sentara sobre él. Emily hizo lo que le pedía, y con una sonrisa tímida se cobijó en su pecho. Derek se pasó la manta por detrás de la espalda, y agarrando cada extremo, la abrazó esperando que fuera suficiente para que su cuerpo se calentara.

Unos minutos después, se durmió entre sus brazos. Derek que no tenía previsto quedarse dormido, se unió a ella poco tiempo después.

Durante la madrugada, lo despertaron sus gemidos. Se quejaba en sueños. Se inclinó para observar su rostro, que ahora parecía tenso. No le extrañaba que tuviera pesadillas, después de todo por lo que había pasado.

\- Emily...- La llamó en voz baja.

Siguió insistiendo hasta que finalmente ella abrió los ojos, con el miedo reflejado en ellos.

\- Tranquila… Sólo ha sido un mal sueño...- La calmó acercando su rostro al suyo.

Ella frunció el ceño tratando de controlar sus emociones, mientras notaba la respiración cada vez más acelerada bajo su pecho. Normalmente se despertaba aterrorizada, la mayor parte de las veces entre gritos, pero en brazos de Derek se sentía reconfortada.

\- Despiértame- Le rogó con voz grave.

Derek se quedó perplejo.

\- ¿Qué?… ¿De qué hablas?.

\- Despiértame del sueño...Derek…

"¿Un beso?", pensó Derek, "¿Se trataba sólo de eso?", y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Emily sin embargo, parecía haber cambiado de planes. Derek notó una de sus manos detrás de su cuello, mientras que deslizaba la otra sobre su pecho, como si aquel beso no fuera suficiente. Pronto ella cambió de posición y en sólo unos segundos estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Derek se atrevió entonces a recorrer su cuerpo, delicadamente al principio, más intensamente después. Emily se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, sólo lo suficiente para que él pudiera acariciar sus pechos con sus labios, mientras que con las mismas manos que la sostenían, jugueteaba con el cierre de su sujetador, como si debatiera entre deshacerse de la prenda o no.

Aún con las dudas de su última conversación, se detuvo un momento

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Emily?- Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos- Dijiste…

Ella negó con vehemencia.

\- Sé lo que dije…. Y sé lo que quiero...- Le contestó sin atisbo de incertidumbre en su voz.

Y acto seguido volvió a buscar sus labios con desesperación.

Con Emily encima de él, finalmente se deshizo de la prenda, y la apartó para contemplarla. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se fijaron en lo que quedaba del trébol que Doyle le había dejado de recuerdo. Y hasta allí llevó sus dedos, recorriéndola, mientras notaba su respiración agitada bajo la cicatriz. Sus dedos rodaron suavemente por el contorno de su pecho, y pronto sus labios se unieron a ellos. Emily sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba con su contacto, y comenzó a gemir con los ojos cerrados.

Las manos de Derek se dirigieron entonces a su espalda, obligándola a cambiar de postura. Emily notó la fría piedra bajo su piel, contrastando con la calidez del cuerpo de él, ahora tendido sobre ella. Pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Simplemente se dejo llevar por aquella sensación de deseo irrefrenable que parecía haberse apoderado de ella.

Se exploraron el uno al otro como si el deseo acumulado durante tanto tiempo hubiera explotado y se hubiera convertido en algo salvaje, palpitante y voraz. Derek poseyó cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriendo con su boca los lugares que siempre había imaginado tocar, y Emily dejó atrás sus miedos y sus dudas, y le permitió saciar su curiosidad, al tiempo que le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Sabiendo que se encontraban aislados, hicieron el amor como si se encontraran en sintonía con la misma naturaleza, ignorando deliberadamente cualquier realidad que estuviera más allá de la soledad de aquel bosque.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron abrazados uno junto al otro, exhaustos, desnudos y sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

La luz de la mañana, entrando por la pequeña abertura de la cueva, los despertó. Derek abrió los ojos primero, tomando consciencia de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Sonrió para si mismo, y acarició el cabello de Emily, que yacía desparramado sobre su pecho. Pero era de día, apenas habían comido, y tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes.

\- Em...- Le llamó con suavidad en un par de ocasiones antes de que ella se desperezara entre débiles protestas.- Despierta, princesa… Tenemos que irnos.

Inevitablemente, pensó que aquello de despertarla, comenzaba a convertirse en una costumbre que no le importaría repetir cada mañana.

Emily finalmente se incorporó, con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera desorientada. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, hasta que los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente.

\- ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Derek un poco inquieto.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, con expresión aun confusa.

\- ¿Qué hora es?…

\- Más de las siete...- Le informó Derek- Es hora de salir de aquí- Añadió, y extendió la mano para recuperar la ropa interior que aún yacía en el suelo.

Fue cuando ella fue consciente de lo desnudos que estaban ambos. Y a pesar de que durante la noche no había dado muestras de ningún tipo de pudor, a la luz del día todo parecía diferente. Aceptó las prendas con una leve sonrisa y se volvió a vestir con ellas, mientras que Derek la observaba con ternura.

Una vez que se pusieron la ropa interior, Derek se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse. En el último momento, Emily se mareó y tuvo que agarrarse a él para evitar caerse.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Volvió a preguntarle.

\- Sí… Me he levantado muy rápido… Ha sido una noche extraña...- Añadió con timidez.

\- Me quedaré tranquilo cuando te examinen en el hospital…- Continuó él ahora más preocupado que antes.

Derek buscó el resto de la ropa. Aún estaba húmeda, pero por lo menos no parecía empapada. Se vistieron en silencio, guardaron todo en la mochila, y salieron de la cueva que les había servido de refugio.

\- Derek...- Lo llamó Emily antes de comenzar a descender. Sentía un inexplicable vacío al saber que iban a abandonar aquel lugar, que sin pretenderlo, se había convertido en una parte fundamental de sus vidas.

Él se volvió hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño ante sus ojos de cervatillo asustado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó en voz baja..

Emily quería decirle que no se arrepentía, quería asegurarle que aquello había significado para ella más de lo que habría imaginado nunca, quería que él supiera que se había sentido protegida y libre al mismo tiempo estando a su lado. Pero finalmente se quedó en silencio, cohibida, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, con sus ojos fijos en las manos que ahora sostenían las suyas.

Derek tiró de ella suavemente y la abrazó, dejando un beso de mariposa sobre su frente.

\- Fue increíble para mí también...- Le susurró al oído.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 3. Sé que no avanza demasiado, pero me gusta escribir a "fuego lento". En cualquier caso me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia. ¡Gracias por dejar comentarios! así sé por dónde ir. Alguien ha pedido que la escriba en inglés. Tengo que pedir disculpas al respecto, pero como ya comenté una vez me es imposible, mi nivel de inglés no es bueno, y no me fío del traductor de google. No sé qué podría salir si hago algo así. Lo siento mucho, de veras y aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que hacéis los que tiráis del traductor para leerla (sé lo que cuesta porque así leo yo las que están en inglés), porque sé que hay muchos fallos especialmente con los masculinos y femeninos.

 **Capítulo 3**

Comenzaron a descender el pequeño montículo que habían subido durante la tormenta, con Derek delante y Emily detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos. A cada momento éste se volvía hacia atrás, para comprobar su estado. El golpe en la cabeza, los mareos, y el hecho de que apenas habían comido nada, no eran factores que ayudaran en una caminata como aquella. Lo único que le aliviaba, era que ahora se trataba de ir cuesta abajo, con lo cual esperaba que Emily lo resistiera.

No tardaron demasiado en encontrar el vehículo abandonado en la carretera secundaria, que como habían previsto, había sido arrastrado unos metros por el agua. Sin embargo, ya no llovía, y aprovecharon para hacer un descanso. Derek abrió la puerta del copiloto, y ayudó a Emily a entrar. Lo alarmó lo pálida que estaba, a pesar de que ella insistía en que se encontraba bien. Resopló al comprobar que el teléfono móvil seguía sin cobertura. Sabía que los estarían buscando, pero que lo harían en la carretera principal en primer lugar. Temía que tardaran demasiado.

Le quitó el abrigo, que aun estaba demasiado húmedo, y volvió a coger la manta de la mochila, colocándosela sobre los hombros.

\- Pareces asustado, Morgan...- Bromeó ella con una leve sonrisa- No te preocupes… Siempre regreso de entre los muertos…

Derek se detuvo fijando sus ojos en ella. El tema de su muerte fingida, no era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar aún.

\- Te sacaré de aquí como sea...- Se limitó a responderle.

\- Eres mi héroe...- Rió ella entrecerrando los ojos. Se sentía más débil de lo que quería admitir, pero no quería alarmarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Em… Voy a recorrer el sendero hasta un poco más adelante… A ver si encuentro la carretera principal...No debería estar lejos.

Odiaba la idea de dejarla sola, pero no veía el modo en que ella pudiera caminar mucho más.

Siguió lo que quedaba del sendero, tratando de ubicarse en el mapa. Después de una media hora consiguió divisar la carretera principal. Suspiró aliviado y miro nuevamente el móvil. Una débil línea le indicó que volvía a tener cobertura. Sabía que sólo con eso, García los localizaría, pero aún así, hizo la llamada, arriesgándose a agotar la poca batería que le quedaba.

\- ¡Derek!.

La voz de Penélope al otro lado de la línea fue justo lo que necesitaba oír.

\- ¿Nos has localizado?.

A García la inquietó el nerviosismo que detectó en su voz.

\- Sí… Acabo de darle vuestra ubicación a Hotch…- Le informó ella- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?.

\- Tuvimos un accidente con el coche...Yo estoy bien… Pero Emily tiene que ir al Hospital… Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral…

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó ella asustada- Avisaré de inmediato.

\- La he dejado en el coche, en una carretera secundaria. Voy a volver y no tendré cobertura allí...Ella no puede caminar hasta aquí...- Le explicó con rapidez- Por favor, diles que se den prisa- Le suplicó.

Se despidieron brevemente, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el vehículo. El camino de vuelta se le hizo interminable y cuando finalmente lo divisó, apresuró el paso. Se acercó a la ventanilla, y abrió la puerta.

Emily, que parecía haberse quedado dormida, abrió los ojos y lo miro con expresión confusa. Se pasó la mano por la frente con un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?.

Derek la estudió con detenimiento. No tenía buen aspecto, y era evidente que el golpe le estaba pasando factura.

\- Tratando de localizar la carretera principal...- Le explicó un poco perplejo- Te lo dije… ¿No te acuerdas?.

Ella frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, pero su ideas no estaban demasiado ordenadas en su cabeza.

\- Sí...- Dijo sin demasiada seguridad- ¿La encontraste?.

\- Ya vienen de camino...¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que te sentías tan mal?.

Emily se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

\- No me dolía tanto…Ha sido al levantarme, y ha empeorado después de caminar…-Alzó débilmente la mano, para acariciarle el rostro- No es nada… Sólo necesito descansar.

Derek le besó la palma de la mano y luego suavemente en los labios. Emily sonrió ligeramente ruborizada.

Se quedó de pie, junto a ella, hasta que llegó el vehículo de rescate. Divisó en el asiento del copiloto a Hotch, y en el del conductor a uno de los agentes forestales de los que los habían ayudado en el caso. ¿Habrían atrapado finalmente al sudes? Ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta el momento.

\- La ambulancia está en la carretera principal- Le informó Hotch mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Justo detrás de él, venía Rossi.

\- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó éste cuando se encontraron.

Derek se volvió un momento hacia atrás, para observar a Emily. De nuevo tenía los ojos cerrados, no estaba seguro de si estaba dormida, o si es que simplemente no era consciente de la presencia del resto.

\- Se golpeó en la cabeza. Anoche parecía que estaba mejor, pero esta mañana ha empeorado.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia al vehículo.

Emily se sintió repentinamente observada, y abrió los ojos. Tres agentes la miraban con expresión más que preocupada.

\- Ya deberíais saber que no me gusta ser objeto de tanta atención.- Bromeó volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos. La luz resultaba realmente molesta.

\- Te lo has ganado a pulso- Sonrió Rossi- ¿Qué te parece si te llevamos a un hospital?.

Ella suspiró resignada.

\- Sois tres contra uno, así que creo que va a dar un poco igual mi opinión.

\- Vamos princesa- La instó Derek, y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Emily se bajó lentamente del vehículo. Se sintió repentinamente mareada, y se agarró a Derek con más fuerza. Aún así fue consciente del cruce de miradas inquietas entre Hotch y Rossi.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?- Le preguntó de nuevo Morgan, rodeándola por la cintura, para que ella pudiera apoyarse en él.

-Sí… Sólo ha sido un momento...- Le aseguró ella tratando de tranquilizarlo, y luego levantó la vista. ¿Por qué se movía todo a su alrededor?. Se volvió hacia Derek- No lo sé...- Admitió en un susurro.

A éste sólo le hizo falta notar sus ojos angustiados, para alzarla en sus brazos sin que ella opusiera ninguna resistencia, y la llevó hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Rossi abrió la puerta para que entraran, y luego se sentó junto a ellos. Volvieron a la carretera principal, con Emily reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. Sólo Rossi se percató del pequeño beso que Derek, de forma casi protectora, dejó en su frente.

En la carretera principal, ya los esperaba una ambulancia. Derek la acompañó hasta el hospital y una vez allí y ante la insistencia de Hotch de que tenían que examinarlo a él también, se separó de ella a regañadientes.

Casi una hora después, consiguió deshacerse de los médicos, cuando comprobaron finalmente que estaba en perfecto estado, al margen del pequeño corte de su frente.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Emily, y miró a través del cristal de la puerta. Estaba en la cama, con una vía en el brazo, y acompañada por J.J. y Reid.

\- ¿Cómo está?- Les preguntó Morgan acercándose a la cama.

\- Estoy aquí mismo, ¿sabes?… Puedes preguntármelo a mí...- Contestó Emily antes de que los otros dos agentes pudieran responder, J.J. y Reid sonrieron. Parecía que volvía a ser ella Emily Prentiss- Es sólo una conmoción, Derek… Se me pasará.

\- ¿Y la vía?- Preguntó señalando hacia la misma.

\- Estaba algo deshidratada- Le informó J.J.

Derek frunció el ceño, perplejo.

\- Sí...- Añadió Emily- A pesar del diluvio universal, me las arreglé para deshidratarme. Por lo visto si no te bebes el agua, no cuenta- Bromeó entornando los ojos.

\- Sudar por la actividad hizo que también perdieras agua...- Apuntó Reid.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión culpable de Morgan.

\- Caminamos un buen rato...- Dijo ella para aclararle a qué se refería Reid exactamente. Ya habían tenido aquella conversación antes de que Derek llegara.

\- Le han dado medicación para evitar complicaciones, y le han dicho que se quedara en observación esta noche… Pero para variar se ha negado a hacerlo… Así que la van a dejar salir con la condición de que esté vigilada…- Continuó J.J.

Derek se echó a reír suavemente cuando la vio resoplar con evidente disgusto.

\- Le han dicho que durante un par de semanas, aún podrá tener dolores de cabeza, mareos y sufrir algo de confusión… Y que vuelva si empeoran los síntomas, si extienden más allá de dos semanas, o si comienza a vomitar.- Terminó de explicar Reid.

Emily se encogió de hombros con un gesto de negación.

\- Bueno… Pues ya lo sabes todo...- Y luego se detuvo en sus ojos aún preocupados- Siento haberte asustado Derek…

\- No es culpa tuya, Emily…Cuando volvamos...- Se volvió hacia el resto, al recordar que aún estaban en medio de un caso- ¿Qué pasó con el sudes?.

\- Lo atrapamos anoche...- Le informó J.J.- Ya te explicaremos más tarde. Hotch y Rossi están con el último papeleo en comisaría y ya podremos regresar a casa. Afortunadamente no hemos necesitado venir con el jet, porque Emily no puede volar aún.

\- Me quedaré contigo esta noche...- Le dijo Derek- Así no tendrás que ir a casa de nadie…

\- Una noche contigo es suficiente, Morgan...- Se burló de él tratando de aparentar que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Ni por un segundo podía olvidar que se encontraban entre perfiladores- Además, García lo tiene todo preparado ya para venir conmigo a mi apartamento- Rió con diversión- No me atrevería a desafiarla a que se marchara.

Derek asintió con resignación. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, conociendo a García no se iría de allí ni con agua caliente.

\- Está bien...- Cedió él- Pero al menos me dejarás llevarte hasta tu castillo, princesa- Bromeó recordando sus palabras del día anterior.

Emily se percató de las miradas curiosas de J.J. y Reid.

\- La última vez que me dijo eso me llevó a una cueva lúgubre, fría y en medio de la nada...- Y luego se dirigió hacia él- Afortunadamente mi apartamento es mucho más acogedor.

Derek esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Bueno… No estaba tan mal…

Emily sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban en el peor momento posible y apartó la mirada. Cuando consiguió calmarse, sintió los ojos de águila de J.J. directamente sobre ella, mientras que Reid la miraba con inquietud.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Emily?- Le preguntó éste, y ella quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

\- Creo que me he vuelto a marear…- Se excusó al tiempo que de reojo le dirigía una expresión de advertencia a Derek.

J.J. la tomó de la mano, y le acarició la frente.

\- Descansa, un poco. Voy al hotel a recoger tus cosas- Se volvió hacia Derek- ¿Te quedarás con ella? Reid puede hacer tu equipaje para que no tengas que regresar al hotel.

Morgan estuvo de acuerdo. De cualquier forma, no tenía intención de moverse de allí.

Emily que fingía tratar de dormir, abrió los ojos en cuanto se hubo quedado a solas con él.

\- ¿No estaba tan mal?- Le recriminó suavemente con expresión divertida- ¿Qué fue eso?.

Él se encogió de hombros y se inclinó sobre ella para besarle la frente.

\- Pues eso...Que no estaba tan mal...- Le dijo al oído, antes de apartarse..

Emily sintió sus ojos profundos sobre ella, y entonces las mariposas volvieron a su estómago.

\- No… No estaba tan mal...- Admitió con una sonrisa tímida. Suspiró tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón- Habría preferido que te quedaras conmigo esta noche…Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó…

Sus mejillas se volvieron a ruborizar. Pero ¿Qué ocurría con ella?. Era incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma.

\- No importa...- Le aseguró él enternecido por su extraña timidez. Emily no era precisamente una mujer tímida, y sin embargo ahí, estaba, completamente azorada- Ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo… .- Y luego se quedó pensativo- ¿Así que demasiada actividad...?- Sonrió con picardía.

\- No le hablé de eso al médico...- Rió ella.- Tenía miedo de que lo pusiera en el informe…

Unas horas después, Emily estaba lista para marcharse. Aún sentía un poco de dolor pero era soportable, y estaba visiblemente más animada. Volvieron a Virginia, divididos en dos vehículos, y los dejaron aparcados en los garajes de Quántico.

Subieron a buscar a García, que llevaba horas paseándose de un lado para otro desesperada por comprobar por sí misma que ambos se encontraban en perfecto estado. Como habían previsto, los recibió con una abrazo asfixiante, especialmente a Emily que miró por encima de su hombro hacia J.J. como si pidiera auxilio.

\- Os llevaré hasta el apartamento de Emily.- Se ofreció Derek, cuando Penélope finalmente la soltó, y lo abrazó a él.

Poco después las acompañaba hasta la misma puerta. Emily la abrió, y ambos rieron cuando García entró dispuesta a hacerse dueña del lugar. Emily y Derek se quedaron a solas en el umbral.

\- ¿Quieres entrar?- Lo invitó ella con nerviosismo- Aún no es muy tarde… Si te apetece tomarte algo.

\- Será mejor que descanses hoy. Ya nos veremos mañana.

\- Sí… Claro….- Susurró ella bajando los ojos al suelo.

Derek se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se sentía avergonzada por lo que había interpretado como un rechazo. Comprobó que García estaba demasiado afanada en colocar todos los ingredientes que había traído para la cena en la nevera como para verlos. Aún así, tiró de Emily con suavidad, hasta que ella quedó de espaldas a la pared del pasillo, asegurándose de que ambos estuvieran fuera del campo de visión de la rubia. Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, al tiempo que sentía las cálidas manos de Derek sosteniendo su rostro. Derek simplemente se inclinó sobre ella, y la besó en los labios, con un beso largo, profundo e íntimo.

Se separó de ella, con un jadeo, cuando la oyó gemir.

Cualquier atisbo de decepción había desaparecido de su rostro.

\- Buenas noches, princesa.- Se despidió dejando otro beso sobre su frente- Descansa.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Emily cruzó por última vez sus ojos con los de Derek en un silencio cómplice.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza. He estado muy muy liada aparte de que no tenía muy claro cómo seguir. Pero aquí está finalmente el capítulo 4.

 **Capítulo 4**

Formalmente Emily se encontraba de baja, sin embargo, al día siguiente no hubo manera de que García la convenciera para que se quedara en casa mientras ella acudía a trabajar. Así que, a primera hora, ambas atravesaron las puertas de cristal y accedieron a las oficinas. J.J. y Reid ya estaban en sus mesas trabajando.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó atónita J.J.

García se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que compartía su postura, pero que no había podido hacer nada.

\- Vamos chicos… ¿De verdad pensabais que iba a quedarme en casa?.- Respondió Emily entornando los ojos- Tengo un montón de informes atrasados.

\- No… No los tienes...- Le rebatió Reid, señalando hacia la mesa de Emily.

Ésta abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No había rastro de la pila de papeles que había dejado sobre ella la última vez que había estado allí.

\- ¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros?…

\- Íbamos a hacerlo… Pero Morgan se nos adelantó- Le explicó J.J..Y dirigió sus ojos hacia el despacho de éste.- Debió venir muy temprano.

A través de las rendijas de las persianas, Emily pudo ver que parecía trabajar enfrascado. Abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

\- Así que puedes irte a casa a descansar- Concluyó García con una sonrisa triunfal.

Emily se volvió hacia ella, y luego de nuevo hacia el despacho de Derek.

\- Voy a darle las gracias...- Dijo en voz baja, y se encaminó hacia allí.

Después de un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, escuchó la voz de Derek al otro lado, invitándola a pasar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó con incredulidad.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, refrenando su primer impulso de tocarla con demasiada intimidad. Era muy consciente de que las persianas no estaban del todo cerradas.

\- ¿Es la pregunta del día?- Se burló ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tenías que descansar…- La regañó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- Estoy descansada...- Protestó ella.- Vine a terminar los informes, pero ya veo que lo has hecho por mí…

\- No quería que tuvieras trabajo acumulado cuando volvieras.

\- No tenías que hacerlo, Derek… Pero gracias...- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- No es nada… Tú habrías hecho lo mismo- Se detuvo a contemplarla. Parecía encontrarse mejor, al menos ya había perdido del todo su palidez enfermiza. De reojo miró hacia afuera. Reid y J.J. aún estaban allí, aunque no parecían prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría en su despacho. Se atrevió a adelantar un paso y a tomarla de la mano - ¿Qué tal estás?.

\- Mejor…

Derek estrechó sus ojo sobre ella.

\- De veras...- Le aseguró Emily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Derek...No es la primera vez que tengo una conmoción, ni que salgo herida durante un caso… ¿Qué ocurre?.

\- Siempre me he preocupado por ti- Le rebatió él sin demasiada convicción.

\- Pero ahora es diferente...- Insistió ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón… Ahora es diferente...- Admitió finalmente acariciándole la mejilla.

Emily se puso rígida, y retiró su mano con suavidad, mientras comprobaba si alguien había sido testigo de aquel pequeño gesto.

\- Debemos tener cuidado… Alguien puede vernos...- Le recordó ella en voz baja.

\- Y no queremos eso…

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Realmente estaba insinuando que no le parecería mala idea hacer público su "desliz"?.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?.

Él se apartó de ella, y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

\- No lo sé, Emily… Realmente no tengo respuesta para eso. No sé hacia dónde dirigirnos a partir de este punto. En cualquier caso... No me arrepiento.

Emily suspiró con nerviosismo.

\- Realmente no sé si este es el mejor lugar para hablar de lo que pasó…

Derek se incorporó y volvió a acercarse a ella. Aunque ni siquiera la rozó, Emily se sintió intimidada por la profundidad de su mirada.

\- "Lo que pasó"- Dijo él recalcando sus palabras- Fue que hicimos el amor…

Ella contuvo la respiración. Sólo el hecho de recordarlo, hacía que se sonrojara de nuevo.

Derek le sonrió con dulzura, y rozó su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Esta vez, ni siquiera se preocupó en comprobar si alguien los veía.

\- No me mires así...- Le rogó ella casi sin aliento.

\- Así como...- Se burló él en voz baja.

\- Ya lo sabes...- Continuó ella apartando sus ojos de él, totalmente azorada. Era como si él pudiera traspasarla con la mirada.

Derek amplió la sonrisa. En cierto modo, le causaba ternura la forma en que ella reaccionaba ante él. Jamás lo habría esperado de Emily.

\- Sé muchas cosas…- Se inclinó un poco sobre ella- Pero me gustaría aprender más- Le susurró al oído.

\- ¡Derek!…- Se rió escandalizada, dándole un pequeño empujón. Luego alzó una ceja- Te crees muy listo, ¿no?…

Morgan simplemente se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente. Emily hizo un gesto de negación y le tomó la mano, tirando de él.

\- Venga…Te invito a desayunar…. Después de todo, me has ahorrado un montón de trabajo.

Salieron del despacho de Derek, y atravesaron las oficinas, hablando entre ellos y riendo, totalmente ajenos a las miradas curiosas de J.J. y Reid que aún estaban en sus mesas.

\- ¿Dónde vais?- Les preguntó J.J cuando pasaron a su lado.

\- Invito a tomarse algo a mi salvador- Bromeó Emily- ¿Queréis venir?.

\- Todavía seguimos con los informes- Le informó Reid frunciendo los labios.

Se despidieron de ellos y continuaron hasta llegar a la pequeña cafetería situada en la planta baja del edificio. Se sentaron en su mesa habitual, y como era también habitual, Marie les tomó nota de su pedido.

Poco después, ésta volvió a la mesa con una pequeña bandeja, en la que traía dos porciones de tarta y dos cafés. Le sirvió primero a Emily, y luego a Morgan con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sin demasiada sutileza, deslizó junto al café de Morgan una tarjeta con su teléfono. Derek se quedó mirando perplejo la tarjeta, y luego se volvió hacia Marie.

\- Por si cambias de opinión- Le insinuó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Morgan pudo notar cómo Emily trataba de mostrarse indiferente al evidente coqueteo de Marie, pero no estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo con ello. Simulaba estar absorta en su taza de café, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con aquel gesto tan suyo.

Derek cogió la tarjeta y se la devolvió a Marie con una sonrisa amable.

\- Realmente eres una chica muy guapa y muy agradable…- Contuvo la respiración un instante,y miró de reojo a Emily- Pero estoy con alguien… Ya sabes...- Le informó escuetamente.

Marie abrió los ojos sorprendida, y un poco avergonzada por su rechazo.

\- Lo siento… Pensé que….- Se disculpó entre balbuceos.

\- No pasa nada...Estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre que reciba esa tarjeta, será muy afortunado- Continuó Morgan con su genuino encanto Derek Morgan.

Marie le sonrió, un poco menos humillada, y se retiró, dejándolos a solas. Derek se volvió ahora hacia Emily que arqueaba las cejas hacia él.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó él suavemente.

Ella dejó a un lado la tarta, y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- Así que… ¿Estás con alguien?…

Derek buscó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la tomó suavemente.

\- Espero estarlo…

Emily se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera evaluando la situación.

\- Sí que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo...- Le dijo conteniendo la risa ante su vano intento de aparentar no estar interesada.

\- Sólo estoy generando expectativas...- Le replicó Emily torciendo el gesto.

Derek finalmente se echó a reír mientras Emily trataba de ocultar su propia diversión.

\- Pues lo estás consiguiendo, princesa… ¿Me vas a dar una respuesta o me dejarás expectante unos días más?- Se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa- ¿O quizás tienes miedo?…

Emily abrió los ojos un poco atónita.

\- ¿Me estás retando Agente Morgan?.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez…

Emily se atrevió entonces a rozar la pierna de Derek con su pie.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas...- Le susurró en voz baja, mientras envolvía la mano de Derek alrededor de las suyas.- Has ganado.

Con una mirada cómplice, se separaron, y volvieron a adoptar una postura corporal acorde a dos compañeros de trabajo. Y lo hicieron justo en el momento preciso, puesto que cinco segundos después, García apartaba casi de un empujón a Derek, haciéndolo rodar hasta la esquina del asiento de dos plazas que ocupaba, para tomar su lugar frente a Emily.

\- Buenos días a ti también, García- Se burló Derek resignado a permanecer en un segundo plano.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras contemplaba la escena con diversión.

\- ¡Oh… Calla!- Le ordenó la rubia- J.J. y Reid me dijeron que estabas aquí… Y vine a comprobar que efectivamente estás desobedeciendo las órdenes del médico, señorita- Reprendió a Emily señalando su taza- Hasta donde sé los estimulantes están prohibidos para ti durante un par de semanas.

Emily tuvo que sofocar la risa al percatarse de lo lívido que se había quedado Derek. Estaba bastante segura por su expresión confusa de que cuando Penélope había hablado de estimulantes, no había pensado precisamente en el café.

\- Es descafeinado, García- Le explicó con sencillez- Y estoy bien… No hace falta que me persigas por todas partes.

Penélope abrió la boca para replicarle, pero sólo un pequeño "oh" salió de ella.

\- De acuerdo...- Cedió ella- Pero tienes que admitir que dada tu tendencia a desobedecer a los médicos, tengo razones para desconfiar… Y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que vas a cumplir tus dos semanas de baja…

\- El médico no dijo que tuviera que estar dos semanas de baja- Le recordó ella- Sólo que debo estar atenta a cualquier empeoramiento de los síntomas… Y estoy mejor.

\- ¿Vas a volver tan pronto?- Le preguntó Derek con incredulidad. Esperaba que aceptara quedarse en casa al menos durante unos días.

\- ¿Tú también?- Le reprochó Emily con un resoplido- No tienes que cuidar de mí, ¿sabes?. Sé valerme por mí misma…

Derek jadeó con expresión divertida.

\- ¿Te olvidas de que tuve que cargar contigo?...¿O es que fingías porque te gusta estar entre mis brazos?- Se burló de ella.

\- A mí me gustaría, desde luego...- Rió García, apoyándose en su hombro- Pero me temo mi Trueno de Chocolate que Emily no es de esas… No necesita tus viriles brazos para sentirse protegida.

El comentario tuvo el inmediato efecto de que Emily apartara los ojos plenamente interesada en el contenido de su taza de café, mientras Derek arqueaba las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

Por fortuna, el incómodo momento, fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de García.

\- Tengo que volver...Hotch necesita unos expedientes...- Les informó al tiempo que se incorporaba- Luego nos vemos… Y Emily… Esta noche me quedo contigo otra vez…

\- No es necesario...- Trató de convencerla Emily, pero de antemano sabía que sería inútil.

García, alzó una ceja hacia ella en señal de advertencia.

\- Ni lo sueñes...jovencita...- Y acto seguido desapareció.

Emily resopló volviéndose hacia Derek.

\- No pasa nada..- Le aseguró él- Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que hay alguien que te vigila…

Ella torció el gesto, sin ocultar su disgusto..

\- Esperaba que me vigilaras tú...- Le susurró en voz baja.

Él se levantó de su asiento sonriendo y le tendió la mano. Cuando Emily se incorporó, Derek se inclinó sobre ella.

\- Tienes prohibidos los estimulantes, princesa...- Le susurró al oído.

Ella le dirigió una expresión de advertencia, y de reojo miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los observaba. Aquello estaba lleno de personal del edificio, pero afortunadamente todos parecían absortos en sus propios problemas. Sin embargo era muy consciente de que cualquier gesto demasiado íntimo entre ellos no pasaría desapercibido ante un grupo de perfiladores. ¿Cómo iban a hacer para engañarlos?.

De vuelta a las oficinas, se encontraron con J.J. Derek se despidió de ambas y regresó a su despacho, dejando a las dos amigas a solas.

\- ¿Quieres que me pase esta noche por tu apartamento?- Le sugirió J.J. Sabía de sobra que Penélope también estaría allí, y pensó que podrían aprovechar para una noche de chicas.

A Emily se le iluminó la cara. Necesitaba despejarse, y ya que no podía estar a solas con Derek, parecía una buena alternativa.

\- ¡Claro!- Aceptó animada- Sería genial reunirnos.

\- ¿Sin mí?.

La voz de Reid sonó a sus espaldas. Emily y J.J. se miraron entre ellas, decidiendo en silencio si convertir la noche de chicas en una noche con el equipo. J.J. se acercó a Reid y le dio un abrazo amistoso.

\- Por supuesto que puedes venir… - Y luego se volvió hacia Emily- Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos, podríamos hacer algo divertido. Estoy segura de que Pen podría organizar una pequeña fiesta en un suspiro.

\- Por no decir que estaría más que dispuesta a hacerlo- Rió Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A las nueve en punto de la noche, los invitados comenzaron a llegar al apartamento de Emily. García, por supuesto se había entusiasmado con la idea, y se había puesto manos a la obra utilizando la escasa decoración que guardaba Emily, más toda la que había traído de su propia casa.

J.J., que había llegado algo más temprano que el resto del equipo, y Emily habían tratado de que Penélope no se excediera. Aún así, no habían podido evitar que el piso de Emily terminara pareciendo una mezcla entre el año Nuevo Chino y una Fiesta de Navidad atrasada.

Cuando Emily abrió la puerta para recibir a Rossi y a Hotch, tuvo que soportar sus expresiones atónitas.

\- Supongo que esto es obra de García...- Dedujo Rossi con sus ojos fijos en las luces navideñas que estaban distribuidas por todo el salón.

Emily resopló con resignación, y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Con un gesto los invitó a entrar, y se reunieron con las dos rubias que estaban terminando de poner la mesa.

Unos diez minutos después, fueron Reid y Morgan los que llegaron. Y de nuevo tuvo que contener la risa al darse cuenta de sus expresiones de espanto.

\- Venid por aquí...- Los invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa de comedor de Emily para devorar la comida que habían pedido. Emily miró desconsolada la botella de vino francés que Rossi había traído consigo, pero ni siquiera luchó para que le sirvieran una copa. Con Derek a un lado, y García en el otro, vigilándola, sabía que la batalla estaba perdida.

\- Esto no es nada justo- Protestó con evidente fastidio, cuando Rossi se sirvió su segunda copa de vino.

\- Venga Em...- Rió J.J.- Seguro que soportarás un par de semanas.

Emily resopló y se levantó de la mesa.

\- Tengo cerveza sin alcohol en la nevera…- Recordó señalando hacia la cocina, que estaba unida al comedor, separada sólo por una barra americana.

Recogió los platos ahora vacíos, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Derek, se levantó tras ella para ayudarla con el resto de cubiertos usados, y la ayudó a dejarlo todo en el lavavajillas, muy conscientes de que no podían hacer ningún gesto entre ellos que pudiera alertar al resto.

Emily cogió la cerveza de la nevera y un vaso, se giró casi sin mirar, y chocó con Derek que la había estado esperando para regresar a la mesa. Éste la sujetó por la cintura en el último momento, impidiendo que cayera. De algún modo ella consiguió mantener intactas en sus manos, tanto la copa como la cerveza.

\- ¿Seguro que no has bebido?- Se burló él, sin apartar las manos de su cintura.

El resto del equipo se volvió hacia ellos entre risas. Y Emily abrió los ojos aterrada, ¿Por qué no la soltaba?. Estaban entre perfiladores, y a Morgan sin embargo, parecía que le daba igual.

\- Chicos… ¿Os ponemos música lenta?- Bromeó Rossi con demasiada astucia como para que no hubiera una segunda intención detrás de su comentario.

\- Derek… Suéltame...- Le susurró ella con la respiración cada vez más agitada.

\- No puede, Emily… Hay que cumplir la tradición…

Emily se volvió hacia García. ¿De qué estaba hablando?. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek miraba hacia arriba y siguió sus ojos con curiosidad.

\- ¡¿Has puesto muérdago?!- Exclamó fulminando a Penélope con la mirada- ¡Estamos en febrero!- Añadió horrorizada.

Tuvo que aguantar de nuevo las risas de hiena del equipo, recordándoles que una tradición seguía siendo una tradición independientemente del mes en que estuvieran. Emily quiso que la tierra se la tragara en aquel mismo instante. No sabía cómo librarse de aquello, y para colmo de males, Morgan parecía estar disfrutando realmente de la situación.

\- No se te ocurra..- Le suplicó tragando en seco, y sintiendo aún sus manos sujetándola firmemente por la cintura- Derek...

Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, sólo vio una profunda determinación en ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Emily notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando Derek se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, mirándola de aquella forma tan intimidante.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?..- Susurró con el pánico reflejado en su voz.

No sabía qué la aterrorizaba más, si sus ojos fijos en ella, o su silencio demasiado elocuente entre un grupo de perfiladores. ¿Pero era sólo el silencio de Derek? Se dio cuenta de que no era la de éste la única voz que no se oía. No escuchaba a nadie más. Incluso las risas se habían detenido.

Lo siguiente que notó fue su mano sujetándola del mentón con delicadeza. Y cuando creyó que nada evitaría aquel beso, cerró los ojos tratando de prepararse mentalmente para la avalancha de preguntas que estaba segura de que seguirían a continuación.

Unos segundos después, sintió el aliento de Derek sobre su rostro, y luego sus labios sobre su frente, en un inocente beso que sólo tenía significado para ellos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró de nuevo su mirada transparente, pero ahora esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad y rezó para que pasara desapercibida para el resto.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Eso no es un beso!.

Oyó exclamar a García, visiblemente decepcionada, y seguidamente el resto comenzó a reír, lo cual supuso un enorme alivio para ella. Cruzó sus ojos con Derek y fue entonces cuando por fin éste apartó las manos de su cintura, con un pequeño guiño sólo perceptible para ellos.

\- ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a que me golpeara?- Bromeó Derek entre risas- Aprecio demasiado mi vida, García…

Más perturbada de lo que quería admitir, Emily regresó a la mesa y dejó la copa y la cerveza sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera retirar la silla para sentarse, Derek lo hizo por ella. Se volvió hacia él, y con un intercambio de miradas, ocupó de nuevo su sitio. Mientras Derek se sentaba junto a ella, sintió los ojos de J.J. sobre ella, escudriñándola con curiosidad.

\- Me parece que has desperdiciado el muérdago...- Continuó Reid- ¿A quién querías engañar?.

\- ¡A nadie!- Exclamó la rubia- Esperaba que coincidiera con mi Trueno de Chocolate bajo el muérdago- Replicó frustrada.

Emily comenzó a reír

\- ¿Qué habría dicho Kevin sobre eso?- Le recordó.

\- Kevin creo que ya sabe que son tres en la relación...- Añadió Hotch, conservando su gesto excesivamente serio, lo que hizo que el resto estallara en carcajadas.

\- ¡Oh!… ¡Sois malvados!- Se quejó Penélope, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno… Aún puedes atrapar a Derek bajo el muérdago...- Le recordó Rossi con diversión.

Derek se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a García. Le tomó la mano, tiró de ella hasta que ésta se incorporó, y fingió un beso un romántico, sosteniéndola por la cintura e inclinándola hacia atrás, mientras el resto reía sin parar.

\- No se lo digas a Kevin… No quiero tener problemas..- Le dijo cuando la soltó de nuevo, lo que hizo reír aún más al resto de agentes, incluida a Emily.

– Vamos Derek… Ha sido un beso casto… Seguro que podías haberlo hecho mejor...- Le retó Reid- Estoy seguro de que no es así como conquistas a las chicas.

J.J. se levantó de su asiento, con su copa de vino en la mano. Era hora de comenzar a esparcirse por la sala, después de haber acabado con toda la comida. Reid la siguió, y luego Emily hizo lo mismo.

\- Tú sabes mucho sobre eso, ¿Verdad?- Le replicó Derek con ironía.

\- No os metáis con él… Sólo respeta que tengo novio- Lo defendió García- ¿Queríais un beso con lengua pequeños pervertidos?- Les reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tal vez solo es un mito- Se burló Emily mientras comenzaba a recoger las copas de la mesa con ayuda de J.J.- Quizás nos ha estado engañando a todos durante años- Añadió riendo- Vas a tener que probarlo, Morgan.

No le dio tiempo a más. En ese momento, notó las inconfundibles manos de Derek sobre su cintura, obligándola a volverse hacia él, e inmediatamente después, sus labios sobre su boca, en un beso que definitivamente no tenía nada de casto. Sintió que su respiración se detenía, cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella de forma demasiado íntima, apartándose durante un segundo, para volver a buscar su boca con su lengua, cada vez más profundamente, una y otra vez, hasta que Emily se rindió y apoyó las manos en su pecho, devolviéndole el beso sin pensar en nada más que en el cosquilleo que se estaba apoderando de cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Por fin consiguió reunir fuerzas para apartarse de él, casi sin aliento, y fue cuando se percató de que todos estaban en silencio, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Me parece que no es sólo un mito- Dijo de repente Rossi- ¡Brindo por eso!- Añadió alzando su copa.

Emily se volvió hacia Derek que sonreía con aquella expresión engreída que normalmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

\- ¿Suficiente prueba?- Le preguntó éste arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué demonios?. Notó el calor subiendo por sus mejillas lo que sólo empeoró la situación.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Has conseguido ruborizar a Emily Prentiss!- Chilló García sin poder contener la risa.

Ésta trató de aparentar que no estaba afectada, y se centró en volver a recoger los vasos.

\- Me parece que el vino se te ha subido a la cabeza, Morgan...- Le dijo dándole la espalda- No eres tan impresionante como te crees... ¿Sabes?.

Esperó que todos achacaran lo ocurrido al alcohol y la propia personalidad de Derek. Trató de restarle importancia, como si aquello no fuera otra cosa que parte de su coqueteo habitual al que ya estaba acostumbrado el resto del equipo.

Entre ella y J.J., terminaron de recoger todo y lo dejaron en la cocina. Cuando iban a volver al salón, donde ya todos estaban sentados en el enorme sillón que lo presidía, J.J. la detuvo. Emily se volvió hacia ella con perplejidad.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Le preguntó con genuino interés.

Emily entornó los ojos, con fingida indiferencia.

\- Eso era Derek Morgan haciendo de macho alfa..- Le replicó encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya sabes como es.

\- Ya sé cómo es- Insistió J.J.- Y sé lo que he visto…

\- ¿Qué has visto? - La cuestionó Emily con gesto cansado.

J.J. suspiró tratando de escoger sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué me ha dado la impresión de que ya lo habíais hecho antes?.

Emily abrió los ojos atónita, incapaz de dar respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Qué pasó en aquella cueva?- Insistió J.J bajando la voz.- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de vuestros pequeños intercambios de miradas? Desde el hospital estáis actuando de un modo extraño.

\- J.J….- Balbuceó Emily sin encontrar una excusa coherente. Supo que no habría forma de convencerla de que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Su titubeo, fue una admisión para J.J., que tuvo que sofocar con sus manos el grito de sorpresa que había estado a punto de salir de su garganta.

\- Señor...- Susurró al fin- Realmente ocurrió algo...

Emily miró de reojo hacia el resto, pero parecían absortos en algún chiste que había contado Rossi.

\- Shhhh… Por favor...- Le rogó avergonzada. Se apoyó en la barra, y se pasó la mano por la frente- Con Pen siguiéndome a todos lados apenas hemos podido hablar- Añadió con resignación.

\- ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?- Le preguntó totalmente intrigada- ¿Os besasteis?.

Emily bajó la vista al suelo, con sus mejillas como semáforos ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en semejante jardín?.

Sólo un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca, y luego se volvió hacia J.J. mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

\- ¿Emily?…- Insistió J.J.

\- No solo nos besamos, J.J….- Confesó finalmente.

J.J. abrió aún más los ojos, y la boca, totalmente estupefacta. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubieran llegado tan lejos.

\- ¿Qué pasa por ahí?… ¿No pensáis venir?.

Oyeron la voz de Rossi, en tono más que apremiante.

\- ¡Sí!… ¡Ya vamos!- Le replicó J.J., mientras cruzaba sus ojos con Emily y prácticamente tiraba de ella hacia donde estaba el grupo.-. Déjame a Penélope a mí- Le susurró antes de reunirse con el resto.

Un par de horas después, comenzaron a retirarse. Cuando sólo quedaban Penélope, J.J. y Morgan y Reid, la primera se acercó hasta Emily, y se despidió de ella.

\- Parece que esta noche Kevin volverá a tenerme para él- Le informó sonriendo.

\- ¿Te vas?- Preguntó Emily confundida.

\- Te dejo en buena compañía...- Continuó la rubia.- J.J. se quedará contigo esta noche. Creo que quiere tener su propia noche de chicas...- Rió- Y Reid me acompañará a casa. Así que todo solucionado.

Ahora Emily sí que estaba absolutamente perpleja. ¿Qué ocurría?.

Buscó una respuesta en Derek pero éste parecía tan desconcertado como ella. García se despidió de Emily con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla y luego tiró de Reid hacia la salida.

\- Bueno… Creo que es hora de que yo me vaya también… - Anunció Derek sin poder ocultar su decepción- Os veo mañana…

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, J.J. lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo.

\- No vas a ningún lado...Ahora nos quedaremos todos aquí hasta asegurarnos de que García y Reid se han marchado, y luego yo me iré.

Derek frunció el ceño, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. Ahora era él quien le dirigía una expresión de interrogación a Emily.

\- Se lo he contado...- Le explicó con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué le has contado?- La cuestionó él mirando alternativamente a ambas mujeres.

\- Bueno… Morgan… No habéis sido demasiado sutiles...- Intervino J.J. alzando una ceja hacia él- Sé que no es asunto mío… Pero os voy a dar un consejo igualmente… - Y clavó sus ojos en Derek, dándole a entender que el consejo le afectaba principalmente a él- Deberíais a aprender a fingir un poquito mejor si lo que pretendéis es mantenerlo entre vosotros…

\- Vamos J.J…. Lo del beso fue solo un juego… No creo que ninguno saque una conclusión más allá de una noche con demasiado alcohol...-Se excusó él sin demasiada convicción.

\- No sólo es lo del beso...- J.J. los miró alternativamente, atónita- ¿No os dais cuenta, verdad?.

\- ¿De qué hablas?…- Le preguntó Emily.

\- De la forma en que os miráis….- Les explicó J.J.- De la atmósfera de intimidad que se genera a vuestro alrededor cuando estáis juntos, como si no hubiera nadie más con vosotros aunque estéis en una habitación llena de gente… Del modo en que habláis entre vosotros usando expresiones con doble sentido…- Se volvió de nuevo hacia Derek que se esforzaba en seguir su argumento- ¡Por Dios, Derek! ¡Tenías que ver la cara que pusiste cuando creíste que me iba a quedar con Emily esta noche!…

J.J. sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban visiblemente avergonzados.

\- Y dicho esto...- Añadió tomándolos de la mano- Me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos…

Derek y Emily se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué añadir. J.J. parecía haberlo dicho todo en realidad.

\- Gracias J.J.- Acertó a decir finalmente Emily.

\- De nada… - J.J, miró su reloj, calculó que ya García y Reid estarían a una distancia prudencial- Será mejor que me vaya…- Se giró hacia Morgan- Derek, ¿Te importa acompañarme al coche?.

\- Sí, claro… Vamos...

Y juntos se encaminaron al garaje. Justo antes de entrar al vehículo, J.J. se dirigió a Morgan.

\- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, J.J.- Se adelantó éste con un suspiro de resignación- Que no lo estropee.

\- Eso también...- Admitió ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué más?…

J.J. se debatió durante un momento en un esfuerzo por hacerle entender lo que realmente le preocupaba.

\- Sólo… Ten cuidado… Si no estás seguro…

Aquello sonó demasiado a advertencia como para que Morgan no se sintiera incomodado.

\- J.J… Me conoces… ¿Crees que jugaría con ella?….- Le aseguró desconcertado.

J.J. hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Sé que no… Es que… Emily ha pasado por mucho...- Suspiró de nuevo, sin saber cómo escoger las palabras adecuadamente- Y debes significar mucho para ella… Si ha llegado a ese nivel de intimidad contigo…Me refiero a lo que ocurrió en la cueva...

Morgan abrió los ojos impresionado por su franqueza.

\- Sí que te lo ha contado todo...- Jadeó él- No fue algo premeditado J.J.. No me aproveché de ella si es en lo que estás pensando.

J.J. frunció el ceño.

\- Jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así...- Le replicó ella- Cuando te digo que debes significar mucho para ella, me refiero a que sé que eres el primer hombre con el que está desde todo el asunto de Doyle… Incluso antes de eso me atrevería a aventurar… Hace tiempo que me confesó que no soportaba que nadie viera sus cicatrices…Que creía que no sería capaz de volver a confiar en nadie de ese modo - Añadió. Estudió la reacción de Morgan, parecía más que sorprendido- No lo sabías, ¿verdad?. No te lo dijo.

\- No… - Susurró él- En ningún momento me pareció que tuviera dudas…

\- Por supuesto que no te lo pareció… Confía en ti…. Esto te debería indicar algo…La pregunta, Derek… Es si tú estás dispuesto a responderle del mismo modo...

Morgan asintió en señal de comprensión.

\- Funcione o no lo que tenéis...Sólo no la defraudes...- Añadió J.J. tomándolo de la mano.

Derek se despidió de J.J., y volvió al apartamento sin poder apartar de su mente las palabras de J.J. ¿Defraudarla? Nunca había sido esa su intención. Pero, ¿Por qué Emily no le había contado que lo había estado pasando tan mal?. ¿Podría ser él el hombre que ella necesitaba?. Se dio cuenta de que su papel en la vida de Emily era aún más delicado de lo que nunca se había imaginado.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, Emily estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, con la tele encendida. Sonrió al verlo, y Derek le devolvió el gesto, encaminándose hacia ella y sentándose a su lado. Pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la estrechó contra él, posando un beso en su frente.

\- Tardaste un buen rato...- Le señaló ella en voz baja.

\- Estuvimos hablando...- Admitió él acariciándole el cabello.

Emily se quedó paralizada durante un segundo, y luego su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué hablasteis?.

A pesar de que trataba de mostrarse indiferente, Derek se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo.

\- De ti..

Notó cómo ella contenía la respiración antes de dejar salir un pequeño jadeo.

\- J.J. se preocupa demasiado por mí… No debería haberte sometido a un tercer grado...- Dedujo Emily con facilidad.

\- Bueno… Ya somos dos...- Continuó él mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello.

Emily se apartó un poco de él, estudiando su expresión, demasiado enigmática como para poder interpretarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó perpleja.

Derek deslizó su mano desde su cabello hasta su mejilla.

\- Debiste habérmelo dicho...- Susurró mientras fijaba sus ojos en ella.- No habría permitido que sucediera tan pronto… O al menos… Habría sido más...- Balbuceó bajando la vista hacia al suelo.

Emily abrió los ojos al comprender a qué se refería. Habría matado a J.J. si la hubiera tenido delante.

\- ¿Habrías sido más qué?- Le replicó ella con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Derek volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella.

\- Más cuidadoso… Tenía que haberme dado cuenta...

Emily dejó escapar una pequeña risa. En cierto modo le apenaba y le enternecía al mismo tiempo lo atormentado que parecía. Tomó la mano que él aún mantenía en su mejilla, y la besó con suavidad. Luego la llevó hasta su regazo, y la dejó allí, entre sus propias manos.

\- Lo fuiste… - Le aseguró con suavidad- Te lo prometo...- Pero aún podía ver la duda en sus ojos- Estoy bien, Derek… Que te lo hubiera contado, no habría cambiado nada… ¿Sabes por qué?.

Él no contestó, simplemente esperó a que continuara.

\- Porque tú siempre me has cuidado… No necesitabas saberlo… Porque tú eres así… - Emily suspiró y se acercó un poco más hacia él, acariciando su rostro- Fue increíble… No habría querido que sucediera de otro modo… No lo estropees sintiéndote culpable… Por favor...

Instintivamente cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, besándolo en los labios. Derek la apartó un momento para mirarla a los ojos, pero en ellos sólo vio la misma determinación que había visto en la cueva.

\- Aún estás recuperándote...- Le recordó en voz baja.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, con su rostro aún entre sus manos.

\- Shhhhh… No se lo diremos a nadie….

Susurró antes de volver a su boca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, se despidieron muy temprano. Derek tenía que pasar por su casa antes de ir a las oficinas para cambiarse de ropa, y Emily tenía cita con el médico. Quería pedirle la autorización para volver a trabajar. Se encontraba mejor, algún mareo, un poco de dolor de cabeza y poco más. Si embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que había protestado, éste había insistido en que debía permanecer de baja al menos durante una semana. Al cabo de unos días, Emily estaba que se subía por la paredes. No soportaba estar encerrada en casa. El equipo había estado enfrascado en un caso en Filadelfia desde hacía un par de días, y parecía que se iba a alargar unos días más. Apenas había podido ver a Derek. Se había escapado para ayudarles con los perfiles desde la oficina de Penélope, y pese a que Hotch la había reprendido como si fuera una niña pequeña, al final había dado por perdida la batalla.

Para cuando el equipo regresó, ella ya tenía en su poder el alta que tanto ansiaba.

\- Espero que no le hayas mentido al médico diciéndole que te encuentras bien.

Emily estaba en el despacho de Hotch sentada frente a él. Resopló cuando se dio cuenta de que él la conocía mejor de lo que creía.

\- Puedo trabajar, Hotch...- Argumentó con determinación.

\- Tus síntomas podrían empeorar si no tienes cuidado- Le recordó su jefe- Podrás acompañarnos, pero durante la próxima semana no harás labores de campo… Nada de dar patadas en las puertas ni forcejear con asesinos en serie….- Le advirtió con severidad.

Un jadeo de incredulidad salió de su boca, pero se cuidó mucho de no protestar demasiado. Sabía que si lo hacía, Hotch no sería tan benevolente.

\- De acuerdo...- Cedió ella entornando los ojos.

\- Y si comienzas a encontrarte mal, quiero que me lo digas…

\- Estoy bien...- Insistió ella elevando un poco el tono de voz.

\- García me ha dicho que te mareaste hace un par de días...- Alzó una ceja hacia ella dejándola sin argumentos.

\- No fue nada...- Se excusó en voz baja- Penélope exagera…

\- Y tú te quedas corta...- La interrumpió con gesto serio.- No estoy bromeando Emily… En este equipo todos estamos hartos de verte hospitalizada…

Emily notó el fondo de tristeza bajo su voz, y se sintió demasiado culpable como para rebatirle su argumento.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- Sé que sólo intentáis ayudarme… Pero necesito mantenerme ocupada. Te prometo que si me encuentro mal te lo diré.

Hotch se dio por satisfecho, y luego ambos se despidieron. Emily se encaminó hacia su mesa, donde ya la esperaban J.J. y Reid.

\- ¿Y bien?- Le preguntó éste con curiosidad.

Emily sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Puedo ir con vosotros.- Les informó con un suspiro de alivio.

La ocasión no tardó en aparecer. Unos minutos después, García los estaba avisando para acudir a un caso en Arizona, y una hora mas tarde, el equipo volaba en el jet, en aquella dirección. Morgan y ella habían tenido tiempo de hablar la noche anterior. Habían decidido aumentar la cautela, y pasar menos tiempo juntos en público, y eso incluía los casos. Evitaron sentarse juntos en el avión, igual que luego Emily se ofreció a acompañar a Reid al depósito de cadáveres, mientras que Derek acudía con Rossi a comprobar la última escena del crimen.

Al cabo de unos días, estaban en un punto muerto. Hotch decidió volver a entrevistar a los posibles sospechosos por si se les había pasado por alto algo. Había uno en concreto, Michael Patterson, que desde un principio les había dado la impresión de que estaba relacionado con el sudes de alguna manera. Sospechaban que fingía una personalidad sumisa o que si no lo hacía, colaboraba con aquel después de que asesinara a sus víctimas a cuchilladas. Odiaba a las mujeres, y precisamente esa era la razón por la que Hotch había decidido que fueran J.J. y Emily quienes lo entrevistaran. Querían comprobar si realmente no era tan pacífico como parecía. Ahora se encontraban frente a él, con el resto del equipo observándolos a través del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios.

Pero realmente se los estaba poniendo muy difícil.

\- ¿Con cuántos tíos os habéis acostado para poder lucir esa placa?- Se burló Patterson con desprecio, pero ni Emily ni J.J. se inmutaron.

\- ¿Con cuántos te tuviste que acostar tú para llegar hasta aquí?- Le respondió Emily con sorna.- ¿O ni siquiera pudiste conseguir eso?. ¿Por eso odias tanto a las mujeres? ¿Porque de ellas no puedes conseguir nada voluntariamente? ¿Es por eso que las matas?.

Patterson la miró con odio, y se revolvió en su asiento.

\- No me gusta...- Dijo Morgan visiblemente incomodado- Ese tipo lleva días tratando de engañarnos… Pero sus ojos no mienten…

El disgusto de Derek no era sólo porque pensara que aquel era el sudes, sino porque todas sus víctimas se parecían físicamente a Emily. Los perfiladores masculinos habían notado que prácticamente había ignorado a J.J. desde que ambas habían entrado en la habitación y que no apartaba los ojos de Emily.

\- Emily sabe lo que hace...- Le recordó Rossi, aunque a él tampoco le gustaba la forma en que la miraba.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Emily se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Patterson.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?- Preguntó Derek alarmado mirando hacia Hotch. Patterson estaba esposado, pero aún así, podía agredirla.

\- Trata de hacerlo saltar...- Contestó Reid- Y parece que lo está consiguiendo.

La oyó a través del cristal.

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso Patterson?- Se burló de él. Sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que éste se replegaba en su silla. Sí, odiaba a las mujeres, pero también las temía, al menos a las que demostraban seguridad en sí misma.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a matarme a mí también?- Continuó ella retándolo.

Emily cruzó sus ojos con J.J. quien ahora estaba francamente inquieta. Hotch iba decirle a Rossi que entrara cuando vieron como J.J. trataba de detener el interrogatorio.

\- Emily…Hablemos un momento...- Le dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Poco después, Emily supo que el fallo había sido haberle dado la espalda para mirar hacia J.J. Al apartar sus ojos de él, ya no se sentía intimidado, lo único que le quedaba era el odio hacia aquella mujerzuela que se atrevía a realizar un trabajo de hombres y a humillarlo de aquella forma. Sin previo aviso, se levantó de su asiento, y la golpeó en la sien con sus manos unidas en un puño. Emily pudo esquivarlo lo suficiente como para no recibir el golpe de lleno, pero no lo suficiente como para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

\- Genial… Otra conmoción- Susurró para sí misma, mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cabeza, donde ya comenzaba a notar la familiar sensación punzante de dolor. Sabía lo que iba implicar aquello. Otra visita al hospital.

En realidad no tuvo que preocuparse de que la golpeara de nuevo. Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el resto del equipo había entrado en vendaval a la sala de interrogatorios y ahora Patterson era el que tenía su cabeza contra la pared, sujeto por los firmes brazos de Morgan. Aún con lo confusa que se sentía, pudo percatarse de que éste apenas podía controlar su furia.

\- ¿Estás bien?.

Se giró y vio a Rossi a su lado, que le tendía la mano para que pudiera incorporarse.

\- Creo que sí… Es evidente que no era tan pacífico como trataba de aparentar- Bromeó ella mientras se apoyaba en Rossi para levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, todo giró a su alrededor, y enseguida notó las mano de Reid sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Entre ambos la sacaron de la sala de interrogatorios, y la llevaron a una sala anexa. Se sentó en una de las mesas, y se pasó la mano por la sien intentando despejarse. Cuando pudo recuperarse un poco, se encontró con las expresiones de reproche de sus dos amigos.

\- Si vosotros me estáis mirando así, no quiero saber lo cabreado que debe estar Hotch…

\- Fuiste imprudente, Emily...- Se limitó a recordarle Rossi- No debiste darle la oportunidad…

\- Bueno...Es evidente que es el sudes… Y ahora tenéis una excusa para mantenerlo detenido mientras conseguimos pruebas contra él…- Argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Y ahora tú tienes otra conmoción cerebral...- Le recriminó J.J., que acababa de aparecer por la puerta- ¿En qué estabas pensando?.

Emily suspiró resignada. En realidad se lo tenía un poco merecido.

\- Creo que no pensé demasiado… La verdad...- Replicó en tono de disculpa.

\- Hotch me ha pedido que te lleve al hospital...- Le informó con gesto serio- Y no quieras saber cómo está Morgan…- Añadió alzando una ceja hacia ella.

Emily tragó saliva. Se podía imaginar perfectamente cómo podía estar Morgan. Posiblemente estuviera tan enojado con ella como con el propio Patterson.

\- Iré al hospital cuando volvamos...Sólo quiero terminar este caso…

\- Irás ahora, Emily… Aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta allí.

Dio un salto cuando oyó la voz de Derek que acababa de irrumpir en la sala. Se acercó a ella, entre preocupado y enfadado. Emily no podía decidir cuál era la emoción ganadora.

\- Déjame ver...- Le susurró y extendió su mano hacia su mejilla para determinar el alcance de la agresión.

\- No es nada...- Dijo ella apartando el rostro, mientras Derek trataba inútilmente de estudiar el pequeño cardenal que comenzaba a vislumbrarse en su frente- Derek..

\- Emily….

\- Te he dicho que estoy bien…

\- Sólo quiero comprobarlo…

\- Déjalo... No es nada, en serio..

Continuaron enzarzados en aquel absurdo tira y afloja, hasta que Derek perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Em! ¡¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez?!- La reprendió exasperado, al tiempo que le sujetaba las manos. Ella abrió los ojos y se zafó de él con brusquedad. Se cruzó de brazos, con un jadeo, visiblemente molesta por el hecho de que se dirigiera a ella de aquel modo tan personal, delante de todos.

Y el hecho era que "todos" parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho con su pequeña interacción, incluso pudo notar cómo J.J. trataba disimular sin demasiado éxito una pequeña risita.

\- De acuerdo...- Cedió ella resoplando- Adelante...

Se quedaron mirándose entre sí, en un duelo silencio, hasta que Derek suspiró con cansancio, y le retiró suavemente el pelo del rostro. Sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea, al darse cuenta del tono oscuro que estaba tomando el cardenal.

Finalmente se apartó de ella.

\- ¿Satisfecho?- Le espetó Emily manteniendo sus ojos fieros en él.

Derek dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Oh, sí!- Exclamó enojado- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No sé por qué no lo repites más a menudo! ¡Sigue haciendo estupideces y conseguirás que tu foto vuelva a estar en la pared!

\- ¡Derek!- Le advirtió J.J. estupefacta.

Emily se levantó de un salto, y se encaró a él.

\- ¡Menos mal que te tengo a ti para salvar el día, Morgan! ¡¿No?!- Le replicó sumamente alterada.- ¡Lástima que hoy no tengas un puto castillo dónde llevarme!.

Y hecha una furia salió de allí. Derek se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó y salió detrás de ella, cruzándose por el camino con Hotch que se dirigía hacia la sala.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Preguntó cuando entró en la estancia.- Los gritos se escuchaban desde fuera...

Los otros tres agentes se miraron entre sí, incapaces de hilar una respuesta coherente.

\- No estoy seguro de si tengo respuesta para eso...- Contestó finalmente Rossi, observando de reojo a J.J. que había apartado la vista cuando Hotch los había interrogado.- Y tampoco estoy seguro de que quieras oírla...- Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hotch resopló. Estaba bastante seguro de que no quería oírla.

Derek alcanzó a Emily casi a la altura del servicio de señoras, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerla antes de que entrara. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la siguió hasta el interior. Emily estaba inclinada sobre uno de los lavabos refrescándose el rostro con agua. La discusión había provocado que las punzadas en su cabeza aumentaran de forma exponencial.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Exclamó Emily al verle reflejado en el espejo.- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!- Añadió sin siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta hacia él. Se quedó con una mano apoyada en el lavabo y la otra en su frente, en un gesto de dolor.

Derek la observó con preocupación y se acercó a ella por detrás. Posó sus manos sobre sus caderas con tanta suavidad, que ella cedió y se dio la vuelta hacia él. Por su expresión, Derek pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba más cansada que enfadada.

\- Lo siento...

Ella suspiró en silencio, y lo contempló durante unos segundos.

\- Derek…No tienes que disculparte…. Tienes razón… Fue una estupidez…

Él hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

\- No lo entiendes… Me asusté… Me asusté de verdad...- Se dio cuenta de que ella no acababa de entender a qué se refería – Me aterra la idea de perderte otra vez...Pensar que una mañana me despierte y no estés...- Añadió acariciándole el rostro- Y creo que….Creo que…

Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre él, intentando interpretar su balbuceo.

\- ¿Crees qué…?- Le preguntó cada vez más confusa. Ya no había rastro de enojo en ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de Derek. No pudo definirlo, pero ahora la miraba como si de pronto hubiera comprendido algo, como si de repente todo fuera diáfano para él.

\- Creo que es porque estoy enamorado de ti…

Las palabras le salieron sin dificultad, como si hubieran estado allí durante mucho tiempo, simplemente esperando el momento adecuado.

Emily abrió los ojos, y sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Lo normal en otras circunstancias, era que hubiera salido corriendo despavorida, pero por alguna razón desconocida, era incapaz de moverse.

Derek se inquietó cuando la vio palidecer.

\- Emily… O dices algo... O llamaré a emergencias…

Aquello la hizo reaccionar, y sonrió con timidez.

\- Sólo te estaba generando expectativas...- Susurró casi sin aliento. Cuando vio que él se relajaba ante su pequeña broma personal, se animó a seguir- Por cierto… ¿Nadie te ha dicho que elegir el servicio de señoras para declararte es definitivamente muy extraño? Por no hablar de esa cueva lúgubre a la que me llevaste... Tu sentido del romanticismo resulta un poco perturbador, ¿Sabes?… Tal vez deberías pedirle consejo a Rossi- Añadió alzando una ceja hacia él.

Derek que había escuchado todo su argumento cada vez más perplejo, no pudo contener la risa cuando finalmente Emily se quedó en silencio con aquella expresión traviesa dibujada en su hermoso rostro. Se acercó a ella hasta rozar sus labios.

\- No necesito a Rossi para saber lo que te gusta, princesa...- Se burló de ella.

Ella sonrió estrechando sus ojos hacia él.

\- ¿Lo sabes?... Pruébalo...- Le retó con tono sugerente.

Derek se apartó un poco de ella, aceptando por completo su juego. Sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que la tenía atrapada contra el lavabo. Deslizó su mano desde su cadera, por debajo de su blusa, y recorrió con sus dedos su piel hasta rozar el borde de su pecho a través de la tela de su sujetador de encaje.

\- Sé que te gusta ésto...- Le susurró al oído, y luego pasó su lengua por su cuello, dejando su aliento en su piel. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos- Y esto...- Continuó mientras acariciaba con suavidad el contorno de sus pechos mientras sus labios envolvían su boca, profundizando en ella - Y definitivamente esto...- Añadió apartándose un momento para regresar a sus labios con más intensidad.

La oyó jadear cuando con su mano libre se deshizo con facilidad de los dos primeros botones de su blusa, y comenzó a recorrer el espacio entre su boca y su pecho con sus labios y su lengua.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, oyeron un carraspeo detrás de ellos. Cómo si fueran dos adolescentes pillados en una travesura, se apartaron el uno del otro, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. Se volvieron hacia la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con J.J. que los miraba con un gesto de negación.

\- J.J..- Balbuceó Derek más avergonzado si cabía que Emily, la cual parecía muy afanada en volver a abrocharse los botones de su blusa.

\- Creo que esta ha sido la discusión de pareja más corta de toda la historia….- Señaló J.J. con sorna, y luego se quedó contemplando a sus dos amigos que parecían no tener muy claro dónde meterse. Se dio cuenta además, de que le había resultado extrañamente natural referirse a ellos como "pareja". ¿Era ella la única en el equipo que siempre había pensado que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?. Supuso que no, pero que nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.- Hotch te está buscando- Continuó dirigiéndose hacia Morgan- García parece que ha descubierto algo que podría ayudar con el caso- Y luego se volvió hacia Emily- Y tú definitivamente vendrás conmigo al hospital.

Derek cruzó sus ojos un momento con Emily, como si se comunicaran en silencio, y luego se despidió de J.J. con una sonrisa agradecida, dejándola a solas con Emily.

\- Entonces… ¿Vamos al hospital?- Le dijo ésta sin molestarse en protestar.

J.J. se echó a reír, y cuando Emily pasó por su lado le dio un pequeño abrazo amistoso, y salieron del servicio.

\- ¿En serio, Emily?- Le dijo mientras se alejaban- ¿En el servicio de una Comisaría? ¿En qué estabais pensando?- Añadió haciéndole la misma pregunta que le había hecho un poco antes.

Emily la miró de reojo sin atreverse a revelar que había sido la confesión de Derek lo que había provocado aquella situación.

\- Realmente creo que no lo pensamos demasiado...- Contestó utilizando la misma respuesta.

Durante el trayecto al hospital, no pudo apartar de su cabeza las palabras de Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

\- Por favor… Si empeoran los síntomas, acuda a su medico en Virginia… Especialmente si los mareos persisten o si vomita.

Sentada frente al médico, Emily volvió a escuchar las mismas recomendaciones que ya le habían hecho hacía unos días. Suspiró resignada, pero con el alivio de que le había dado carta blanca para irse del Hospital. En cualquier caso, no habría podido retenerla demasiado, ya que se encontraban en Arizona.

Era tarde ya cuando regresó con J.J. al hotel. En realidad, no había mucho más que pudieran hacer con el caso. Durante su ausencia, el equipo había conseguido reunir las pruebas suficientes como para acusar a Patterson, así que sólo les quedaba descansar hasta el día siguiente. Saldrían a primera hora en el jet.

Después de terminar el papeleo en Comisaría, el equipo se había reunido para cenar, y luego se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Derek había esperado para poder hablar con ella a solas, pero la ocasión no se había presentado, y por un momento se debatió entre ir o no a su habitación. En el último momento, decidió no correr el riesgo de que pudieran verlos, y se limitó a enviarle un mensaje deseándole buenas noches.

Emily durmió casi del tirón. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del sueño que llevaba acumulado. Se desperezó refunfuñando cuando sonó el despertador y se sentó en la cama. Comprobó que ya no le dolía la cabeza, lo que indicaba que estaba mejor. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó, todo se tambaleó a su alrededor y tuvo que volver a sentarse. Prefirió no darle mucha importancia, y se encaminó al baño, se duchó, se vistió de nuevo y recogió sus cosas. A la hora indicada estaba ya en el hangar. Salían tan temprano, que iban a desayunar en el jet. Cuando entró, se sentó junto a Reid, que parecía haber madrugado bastante más que ella. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto, hasta que finalmente el jet despegó. Rossi, había hecho café mientras que J.J. se afanaba por improvisar tostadas con mermelada para todos.

Con ayuda de Morgan, las sirvieron, y pronto comenzaron a devorarlas. Emily se dio cuenta de que aún estaba mareada, pero se esforzó en terminar su desayuno, para evitar un rosario de preguntas a su alrededor.

\- Voy a leer un poco - Se excusó poco después. La comida no le había sentado bien, y prefirió quedarse a solas antes de que ninguno de ellos notara su mala cara.

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás del avión, cerca del baño, por si su estómago decidía que definitivamente no le había gustado lo que había tomado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó adormecer. Seguía cansada a pesar de lo que había dormido.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó cómo alguien acariciaba su mano. Derek, sentado frente a ella, le sonrió con calidez.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Estás pálida. ¿Seguro que el médico te dijo que estaba todo en orden?.

Ella entornó los ojos.

\- J.J. estaba allí, puedes preguntarle...- Respondió con un suspiro.- He sufrido dos conmociones en menos de dos semanas. Es normal que esté mareada… Pero al menos ya no me duele la cabeza… Así que en unos días estaré del todo recuperada. No te preocupes… En serio… Simplemente creo que no me ha sentado bien el desayuno.

\- De todas formas deberían volver a examinarte en Virginia...- Insistió él- Se les pudo haber pasado algo ayer…

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Realmente?. Pero al mismo tiempo la enternecía la preocupación en su rostro.

\- Iré si te hace feliz...- Desistió ella estrechando un poco su mano. Luego miró por encima del respaldo del asiento. Frente a ella, en el otro extremo del avión, el resto del equipo parecía absorto cada uno en sus propias divagaciones.- Derek...No puedes vivir todo el tiempo pensando en que me va a ocurrir algo malo. Estoy aquí. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Derek sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar inquietarse por ella. No después de todo lo que la había visto pasar.

\- Aún me tienes expectante- Le recordó él repentinamente.

Emily frunció el ceño perpleja.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.

Ahora fue Derek el que de reojo, miró hacia atrás para comprobar que no había testigos indeseados.

\- Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, y no me respondiste…

Ella sonrió, comprendiendo hacia dónde quería llegar. Él le había abierto su corazón, y esperaba que ella le confirmara si sentía lo mismo.

\- Apenas llevamos juntos dos semanas...- Le señaló arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Puedes decirme con sinceridad que lo que tenemos no surgió hasta el día de la tormenta?.- La cuestionó acercándose un poco a ella.

Emily sintió su aliento en su piel, y volvió a mirar hacia las filas de delante

\- Derek...- Le advirtió- Pueden vernos…

Éste se apartó un poco de ella, pero se negó a soltar su mano.

\- ¿He ganado también esta vez?- Le preguntó al comprobar que ella se mantenía en un silencio nervioso.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, y a continuación le sonrió con timidez.

\- Sí, Derek…Has ganado- Admitió mordiéndose el labio- Yo… Siento lo mismo...- Añadió ruborizándose. Para ella era realmente difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero necesitaba que él no tuviera dudas al respecto.

El semblante de Morgan se iluminó con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que Emily se sonrojara aún más. Aprovechando que estaban semiolcultos por el respaldo del sillón, se inclinó hacia adelante y posó un beso de mariposa en sus labios.

\- Estás loco...- Rió ella suavemente- No eres nada prudente…

\- Eso es porque no quiero serlo...- Le replicó él con un guiño.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación, entornando los ojos, pero el comentario de Morgan también la había hecho pensar. ¿Sería tan terrible contárselo al equipo?.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si lo contamos?...- Le preguntó con curiosidad- Quiero decir… ¿Crees que podríamos seguir trabajando juntos?… Todas esas normas….

\- Esas normas se las salta todo el mundo… No habrá problema mientras no interfiera en el trabajo.

Ella suspiró sin demasiado convencimiento.

\- No lo sé, Derek…

Derek le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, tratando de ver a través de su expresión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?… Tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?…¿No estás segura de esto?.

Emily bajó la vista hacia sus manos, intentando poner en orden sus ideas, y luego fijó sus ojos en él.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?. Ni tu ni yo somos especialmente buenos en mantener relaciones estables. ¿Y si se lo contamos y luego no funciona?… Necesito algo más de tiempo.

Morgan entendía sus dudas, al fin y al cabo el equipo era como una familia. Si sus temores se confirmaban y las cosas no fueran bien entre ellos, no podrían dejar al equipo al margen. Sabía que Emily no soportaría algo así.

\- Está bien… Lo mantendremos entre nosotros por el momento- La tranquilizó, y supo que había funcionado cuando notó su expresión de alivio- Pero finalmente tendremos que decírselo… Ya lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán tanto como J.J.

Emily asintió. Por supuesto que se alegrarían. No era eso lo que la preocupaba. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y no había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo. Simplemente necesitaba asimilarlo primero ella para poder confiárselo a nadie más.

Mientras divagaba, notó que Reid los miraba con curiosidad.

\- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu asiento...- Le instó ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la parte delantera del avión- Llevas mucho rato aquí.

Con una última caricia en sus manos, Morgan se levantó y regresó a su asiento, junto a J.J. Por un momento ambos cruzaron sus ojos en un gesto de complicidad.

\- ¿Está bien?.- Se interesó ella.

\- Es difícil saberlo con ella… La he convencido para que la examinen de nuevo cuando lleguemos.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a J.J.. Morgan no era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo pálida que estaba. Sabía que las conmociones cerebrales podían complicarse llegando a provocar pequeños hematomas y derrames. Esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Ya en Virginia, Penélope los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, como siempre hacía.

\- ¡Oh querida!- Exclamó de forma afectada cuando vio a Emily- J.J. me contó lo que te había pasado- Añadió estrechándola con fuerza

Emily miró le dirigió una expresión de reproche a J.J., que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Cuando al fin pudo desprenderse de la rubia, se adelantó a su pensamiento.

\- No vas a quedarte conmigo, García- Le advirtió- Estoy bien…

Penélope cerró la boca antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

\- Pero...- Protestó ella.

\- No pasa nada, Penélope… - La interrumpió Morgan repentinamente- Me quedo con ella esta noche y mañana me aseguro de que va al hospital.

Emily lo miró atónita. ¿Realmente?. ¿Para qué había servido su conversación?. Se dio cuenta de que J.J. trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, mientras que el resto se miraban confusos entre sí.

\- No es necesario Morgan...- Balbuceó con nerviosismo.

Derek alzó una ceja hacia ella, y luego buscó ayuda en el resto.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros cree que no es necesario que se quede con ella alguien que pueda llevarla a la fuerza hasta el hospital?- Lanzó la pregunta al aire.

\- Definitivamente Morgan es el mejor candidato- Sentenció Rossi con un guiño-. Lo siento, Emily…Pero no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos por ti.

Ella estrechó sus ojos en una acusación silenciosa contra Derek. Había sido muy hábil aprovechando la oportunidad para quedarse con ella sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

El resto de la mañana se dedicaron al papeleo. A última hora, cuando ya se disponían a regresar a casa, sus esperanzas de estar un rato a solas cayeron en saco roto al surgir un nuevo caso allí mismo, en Virginia.

\- No puedo creerlo- Resopló J.J. levantándose de su mesa- Esto no termina nunca…

Emily le dirigió una expresión de comprensión. Estaba tan frustrada como J.J. Una vez en la sala de reuniones, García les expuso el caso y Hotch dividió las tareas. Acababan de encontrar a un hombre muerto en un callejón, con un disparo en la cabeza. Era el tercero que descubrían en un período de tres semanas y la policía temía que no fuera casualidad.

Hotch envió a Emily y a Reid a la escena del crimen. Cuando llegaron allí, el olor les confirmó que aunque lo acabaran de encontrar, debía llevar varios días muerto.

\- Ayer no estaba...-Dijo Reid- Debe mantener los cuerpos con él y cuando comienzan a descomponerse los tira en cualquier lugar- Añadió señalando hacia los contenedores de basura que había junto al cadáver.

Emily observo la escena, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero lo cierto era que el olor le estaba provocando nauseas. No entendía cómo Reid no parecía afectado.

\- Ya...- Susurró ella incapaz de seguir la conversación. Notó como si todo aquel hedor entrara en su estómago, y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Reid se volvió hacia ella, y la observó con inquietud.

\- ¿Emily?…

\- Estoy bien...- Mintió ella, pero su estómago pareció no querer confirmar sus palabras, y Emily sintió que todo lo que había comido definitivamente no se iba a quedar en él.

Salió corriendo hacia la esquina más alejada del callejón, tratando de no contaminar las posibles pruebas, y comenzó a vomitar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, notó la mano de Reid sobre su hombro, al tiempo que con la otra le extendía un pañuelo.

\- Creo que deberías ir al hospital… Dijeron que si comenzabas a vomitar…

\- ¡Ya se lo que dijeron Reid!- Exclamó exasperada cuando consiguió recuperar el aire sin que el olor supusiera un suplicio.

Reid se puso rígido y dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella- Es que odio los hospitales…

\- Podrías tener un derrame...- Le recordó él con voz calmada- Podemos terminar aquí, y luego te acompaño.

\- Está bien...- Cedió ella- De cualquier modo Hotch no me dejará hacer nada más.

Hotch se encontraba con Rossi en la Comisaría de Policía cuando Reid lo había llamado para avisarle de lo ocurrido. Al cabo de una media hora, J.J. llegó acompañada de Morgan, que habían ido a visitar la primera escena del crimen. Morgan miró a su alrededor buscando a Emily. Ella y Reid ya deberían estar allí.

\- Están en el Hospital- Les informó Rossi- Emily no se encontraba bien…

Morgan se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho?. Cruzó sus ojos con J.J. Era evidente que ella tampoco sabía nada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

\- Reid dijo que había vomitado, así que por precaución se acercaron al hospital. Le están haciendo más pruebas...- Le explicó Hotch estrechando sus ojos sobre él.- Morgan, tenemos que seguir con el caso. Reid nos avisará si hay algún cambio.

Derek fue a protestar, pero sintió la mano reconfortante de J.J. en su hombro y en el último momento se contuvo.

Suspiró con fuerza.

\- Está bien… Resolvamos esto cuanto antes…

En el hospital, de nuevo Emily pasó por un sinfín de pruebas, con el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores.

\- Vamos a hacerle una analítica completa - Le informó el médico finalmente- Sería conveniente que se quedara esta noche ingresada en observación.

Emily jadeó.

\- De ninguna manera… Estamos en medio de un caso.

\- Agente Prentiss- Le advirtió el médico- Si se va lo hará contra el criterio médico.

Ella entornó los ojos con hastío.

\- Yo me responsabilizo totalmente de mis decisiones. Avíseme cuando estén los resultados y vendré a recogerlos.

No le dio opción a Reid a protestar. Éste le dirigió al médico una expresión de disculpa y siguió a Emily fuera del hospital. En unos minutos ya estaban de vuelta en la Comisaria. Se encontraron al resto reunidos en una pequeña sala habilitada al efecto.

Todos la miraron atónitos cuando la vieron llegar. Suponían que se quedaría más tiempo en el hospital. Derek se acercó a ella con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en el hospital.

\- Me avisarán cuando estén los resultados...- Les informó con tranquilidad, pero aún así pudo darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba conforme con la situación- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Era un cadáver descompuesto y ya me encontraba mal esta mañana! ¡Lo extraño habría sido que no vomitara!- Exclamó con impaciencia.- Y ya estoy bien.

Hotch la miró de arriba a abajo, evaluándola.

\- En cualquier caso, ya es de noche y nada podemos hacer. Nos iremos a descansar y mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos de nuevo. Volveremos a las oficinas, podemos continuar el caso desde allí y así tendremos a García más cerca.- Luego se volvió hacia Derek recordando que se iba a quedar con ella- Morgan, asegúrate de que descansa y si mañana sigue encontrándose mal, llévala al hospital.

Emily jadeó ofendida.

\- ¿Sabéis? Estoy aquí...- Protestó.

\- Lo sé.- Replicó Hotch- Pero estoy hablando con Morgan- Añadió con gesto serio.

Así que a Emily no le quedó mas remedio que dejarse acompañar por Derek hasta su apartamento. A pesar de que intentó tranquilizarlo, pudo darse cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera podría evitar que se preocupara.

De madrugada, la despertó un tintineo en las ventanas. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que Derek no estaba junto a ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala. Derek estaba de pie frente al balcón. Se volvió hacia ella cuando ésta se acercó.

\- ¿Está lloviendo?- Preguntó, aunque era evidente que así era.

\- Parece que se avecina una tormenta...- Susurró Morgan, y la estrechó contra él, dejándole un suave beso en su frente.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 8. ¡Gracias por los comentarios que habéis dejado! Me alegro que os esté gustando esta historia._

 **Capítulo 8**

La tormenta empeoró a lo largo de la noche. Si no hubiera habido un caso, el equipo se habría quedado en sus casas, como había hecho el resto del personal no imprescindible de las oficinas, así que cuando llegaron, éstas se encontraban vacías a excepción del personal de seguridad.

Emily se encontraba lo suficientemente mejor como para poder ocultarle a Morgan que algo no iba del todo bien. En honor a la verdad, ella misma comenzaba a estar preocupada. ¿Y si Reid tenía razón y realmente le ocurría algo grave? Quizás los médicos aún no lo hubieran detectado. Con su suerte, tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde para cuando lo hicieran. Tomó nota mental para llamar ella misma al hospital si no la avisaban a lo largo de la mañana.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Rossi al llegar- ¿Unas cuántas gotas de lluvia y todo el mundo huye despavorido?.

Se sentó alrededor de la mesa donde ya le esperaba el resto del equipo.

\- ¿No has visto las noticias? - Le replicó García atónita- Hay alerta por vientos de más de cien kilómetros por hora y por lluvias torrenciales. Se ha aconsejado a todo el mundo que no salga de sus casas.

\- ¿En serio?...- La cuestionó con incredulidad- Supongo que no nos afecta a nosotros.- Luego se dirigió a Emily- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Ella resopló con cansancio.

\- Eres la sexta persona que me pregunta eso hoy...- Le informó alzando una ceja- Estoy bien, gracias...

Rossi levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Tranquila... Sólo era interés...- Rió. Cruzó los ojos con Morgan que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué tenemos?- Preguntó Reid, que había llegado justo antes que Rossi.

Hotch comenzó a informarles de las novedades del caso. Básicamente todo lo que habían podido hacer había sido a través de Penélope, puesto que con la tormenta habían tenido que suspender las entrevistas con los posibles testigos.

\- Osea, que estamos estancados- Concluyó J.J.

\- Más que estancados diría que atrapados- Intervino García mostrándoles la pantalla de su tablet.

Seis pares de ojos se asomaron a ésta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hotch.

\- Han tenido que cortar las calles principales por la tormenta, incluida la que circunvala este edificio...- Les explicó- No podemos salir.

Reid se levantó de su asiento y se asomó a una de las ventanas. Fuera el viento arreciaba cada vez con más fuerza, y el agua de la lluvia inundaba las calles.

\- No puede ser...- Susurró con la vista perdida en aquel cielo furioso.

Morgan se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla.

\- Bueno...- Suspiró mirando hacia Emily- Al menos no estamos en una cueva...

Emily entornó los ojos, sin poder creer que estuviera bromeando con algo así.

\- No es divertido, Derek...- Le reprochó. La tormenta la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

\- ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas Emily?- Le preguntó García boquiabierta- ¿En serio?.

Antes de que Emily pudiera articular palabra para defenderse, Derek sonrió para sus adentros

\- ¿Qué?- Le cuestionó ella.

\- Nada...

Luego Emily se volvió hacia García.

\- No me dan miedo... Es que no me gustan...- Le aclaró haciendo acopio de toda la dignidad posible. De reojo comprobó que Derek trataba de sofocar la risa sin demasiado resultado.

\- Eso viene a ser lo mismo... ¿no?- Continuó García sin comprender nada.

Y entonces Derek ya no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada.

Emily se volvió hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿De veras? ¿Iban a repetir la escena del coche?.

\- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?- Preguntó J.J. con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

\- Emily cree que son cosas diferentes...- Le respondió Derek cuando pudo recuperar la compostura.

\- ¡Porque son cosas diferentes!- Le replicó ella ofuscada- ¡¿En serio quieres volver a discutirlo?!.

Ahora fue Derek el que levantó los brazos en alto.

\- Créeme que no... No tengo ganas de volver a hablar de Marie...

Emily se quedó lívida. Sintió los ojos curiosos del resto del equipo directamente sobre ella.

\- ¿Marie?- Preguntó Reid- ¿La camarera?... ¿Qué tiene que ver?.

\- ¡Nada!- Exclamó ella levantándose de su asiento- ¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que mencionarlo?!- Se encaró con Derek apuntándole con el dedo.

Pero aquello resultaba demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar. Derek la ignoró vilmente y se dirigió a los demás.

\- Emily tiene una teoría...

\- ¡Derek!- Exclamó ella cada vez más desencajada.

Ahora había cinco agentes realmente intrigados. Emily estaba estupefacta. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta Hotch parecía expectante!.

\- Cree que Marie no me gusta pero que tampoco me da miedo... Como le ocurre a ella con las tormentas...

\- ¡Oh por Dios!- Estalló Emily volviendo a sentarse cruzándose de brazos- ¡No puedo creerlo!.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron las risas de sus amigos. No le quedó mas remedio que soportar el momento de humillación.

\- Bueno...- Intervino García- Yo no estaría tan segura de que no le guste... Tal vez te tengas que replantear tu teoría, Emily...- Añadió con una sonrisa.

\- Si le gustara ya habría salido con ella- Continuó Reid, y luego se detuvo en su propia reflexión- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?.

La pregunta tuvo dos efectos. El primero que Derek le dirigiera una mirada fugaz a Emily antes de quedarse sin argumento alguno que exponer en voz alta; y el segundo, que Emily notara su expresión perpleja y se hundiera en su silla sintiendo que el calor subía por sus mejillas. "Mierda", se dijo, mientras buscaba con la mirada la ayuda de J.J. para salir de aquel jardín.

Afortunadamente J.J. sabía cómo mantener la calma.

\- Bueno... Supongo que no reúne todas las cualidades... - Dijo simplemente, y luego se volvió hacia Hotch- No podemos hacer nada con el caso ¿Verdad?.

\- No... - Respondió éste al tiempo que estrechaba sus ojos escrutando a J.J. La conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que trataba de desviar el tema- Y por lo que parece será así durante varias horas... Así que será mejor que tengamos paciencia...

\- Bueno...- Dijo Rossi- ¿Qué tal si preparamos café?...

Los agentes estuvieron de acuerdo y durante los siguientes minutos se concentró en prepararlo. Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con una taza caliente entre las manos.

Emily fue a tomar un sorbo del suyo, y en el último momento lo apartó con repulsión. Definitivamente algo iba mal con ella.

\- ¿Le pasa algo al café?- Le preguntó Reid con curiosidad.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

\- No... Es que no me apetece mucho...-Balbuceó.- El olor es un poco fuerte...

\- Huele como siempre...- Le dijo Derek con la confusión reflejada en la cara. La observó detenidamente. Parecía descompuesta..- Oye... ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió mientras alejaba la taza lo más lejos posible de ella.

\- Sí... Es sólo que no lo quiero...- Se levantó de su asiento, incómoda por la forma en que todos la observaban- Voy al servicio a refrescarme...

De repente comenzó a sentirse sofocada. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?. Se llevó la mano al cuello, tirando un poco de su blusa. Fue entonces cuando Derek se levantó. Emily le dirigió una mirada de interrogación. ¿Por qué parecía tan alarmado?.

\- ¿Emily?...- La llamó, al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia ella.

Antes de que todo comenzara a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Emily aun se dio cuenta de que el resto del equipo se había incorporado también y de que todos tenían aquella expresión inquieta en sus rostros.

Los sonidos de sus voces preguntándole si estaba bien comenzaron a llegarle de forma amortiguada, mientras el suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies. Sintió que se desvanecía, y buscó apoyo en Morgan, que en realidad, ya la sostenía por la cintura.

\- Derek...- Susurró casi sin voz- Sujétame...

No llegó a perder la consciencia, pero definitivamente si no hubiera sido por Derek, se habría caído al suelo. Aunque en su escala de tiempo aquello había sido eterno, en realidad sólo había durado unos segundos. Pronto estuvo de nuevo sentada en su silla, y cuando todo dejó finalmente de girar, se sintió terriblemente culpable al comprobar lo angustiados que estaban sus amigos.

\- Bebe un poco de agua- Le ofreció Hotch con expresión seria.

Emily tomó un sorbo. El agua pareció obrar el milagro, y poco a poco se fue encontrando mejor.

\- Ya se me ha pasado.- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos- Siento haberos asustado.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, como si se comunicaran en silencio.

\- Deberías llamar al hospital para ver si están los resultados- Le sugirió J.J.

\- Con la tormenta se habrán retrasado... Tendrán urgencias abarrotada- Le recordó Reid.

Emiy suspiró.

\- Chicos... Si tuviera algo grave habrían buscado hueco para llamar... Seguro que no es nada.

\- Casi pierdes el conocimiento...- Le señaló Morgan, sentado a su lado. Emily fijó sus ojos en él durante un momento. Se le encogió el corazón al percatarse de lo aterrorizado que parecía estar.

\- De acuerdo - Suspiró con cansancio- Les llamaré.

Se levantó de su asiento, y se alejó un poco del grupo para tener intimidad. Marcó el teléfono del hospital y al tercer tono una auxiliar contestó con voz nerviosa. Emily se sintió como una estúpida por molestarles con algo que posiblemente no tuviera importancia cuando era evidente que el Hospital estaría bajo mínimos.

De todas formas, le explicó lo que ocurría y finalmente la auxiliar transfirió su llamada al despacho del médico que la había atendido el día anterior, el Dr. Rodríguez.

\- ¿Agente Prentiss?.

A oídos de Emily su voz sonó calmada, lo que supuso un alivio para ella.

\- Siento molestarle- Se disculpó ella- Esperaba que me llamaran por lo de los resultados de mis pruebas.

\- Disculpe... Con la tormenta no han parado de llegar heridos- Le explicó este- Iba a comunicarme con usted en un momento- ¿Ha tenido algún otro síntoma?

Emily lo oyó trastear con papeles y supuso que estaba buscando su informe. Miró de reojo hacia atrás antes de contestar. Que a sus espaldas hubiera un grupo de perfiladores más que expectantes, no ayudaba demasiado.

\- Me he mareado un poco hace un momento...

Por fin el ruido de papeles, se detuvo.

\- Oh.. Bueno... Es normal en su estado... No tiene que preocuparse...

Emily se quedó perpleja. ¿En su estado? ¿Qué demonios?.

\- Perdone... No sé a qué se refiere...

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo hasta que de nuevo oyò la voz del médico.

\- Agente Prentiss... Está embarazada.- Le informó escuetamente.

Emily se quedó petrificada con el teléfono junto a su oído. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pequeño jadeo que salió de su garganta.

\- ¿Disculpe?...- Balbuceó casi sin aliento- Es imposible...

Escuchó detrás de ella cómo Derek la llamaba, preocupado por el tono de su voz. De nuevo se volvió hacia el equipo para comprobar que ahora todos se habían acercado a ella, con la inquietud reflejada en sus rostros. Una inquietud que ella no podía afrontar en ese momento. Necesitaba intimidad para hablar de aquello. Miró a Derek con expresión desencajada, y cuando éste intentó acercarse más a ella, se apartó de él y salió del despacho, haciéndole al resto un gesto con la mano para que no la siguieran. No volvió a hablar hasta que se aseguró de que nadie la escuchaba.

\- Dr. Rodriguez... Es imposible- Insistió- No se tienen síntomas tan tempranos... Llevo dos semanas sintiéndome mal.

\- Son síntomas similares... Se pueden haber solapado. Los dolores de cabeza y los mareos iniciales son producto de la conmoción. Por los niveles de HCG su embarazo es muy reciente... Cuatro semanas calculo, habría que comprobarlo con un ecografía.

Emily suspiró aliviada.

\- Entonces definitivamente es un error... La única vez que no tomé precauciones fue hace dos semanas. Y antes de eso, no mantuve relaciones.

\- Pues no hace más que confirmarlo, agente- Continuó el médico- Cuando hablamos de embarazo siempre se añaden dos semanas a la fecha de la concepción, porque a efectos médicos contamos desde la última menstruación... ¿Le salen las cuentas ahora?- Añadió, y sin siquiera verlo, Emily supo que estaba sonriendo.

\- Le digo que no puede ser- Insistió ella con incredulidad- Además, tuve la regla después de ese día...- Añadió en un susurro. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque se había sentido aliviada al pensar que no había habido consecuencias por su pequeño desliz irresponsable.

\- ¿Tal vez en menor cantidad que en otras ocasiones y quizás se le adelantó unos días?.

Emily abrió los ojos al comprender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Me está hablando de un sangrado de implantación?

\- Normalmente es sólo un manchado, pero en ocasiones puede llegar a confundirse con el período menstrual normal... Podría haber tenido algún pequeño hematoma que el propio cuerpo ha eliminado ¿Ya no sangra?.

\- No...- Balbuceó ella tratando de concentrarse en la pregunta. Aquello parecía tan irreal que no era capaz de pensar con coherencia – Doctor... ¿Está seguro?...

\- Estoy seguro-Le confirmó, y su respuesta fue para Emily como si el mundo se tambaleara bajo sus pies- Mire... Sé que esto puede asustar, especialmente cuando no es algo que entrara en sus planes... Pero es necesario que tome conciencia de su estado. En cuanto pase la tormenta, debería acudir al Hospital para hacerle una ecografía y comprobar que todo está correcto. ¿Ha tenido algún otro síntoma?.

Emily tardó en contestar, recordando los detalles de los días anteriores que ella había achacado a la conmoción.

\- Llevo unos días con náuseas y también he vomitado.- Le confirmó ella.

\- Bueno... Cuando venga, le recetaré algo para eso. Normalmente las náuseas indican que el embarazo va bien... Así que no se preocupe.

\- Ya...- Susurró Emily casi sin voz.

\- También debería informar cuanto antes a sus superiores... No puede realizar labores de campo en su estado.

¿Sus superiores? ¿Hotch? ¿Strauss?. Emily miró hacia atrás. Vio a sus compañeros a través del cristal. ¿Qué les iba a decir cuando volviera a la sala? Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a sí misma contándole aquello a Derek.

\- Lo haré...- Se limitó a decir.- Gracias Doctor...Me pasaré por el hospital lo antes posible.

\- Y Agente Prentiss- Le oyó decir antes de colgar- Felicidades.

La llamada se cortó, pero aún así ella se quedó durante unos segundos con el teléfono en la mano totalmente conmocionada. Se apoyó de espaldas a la pared, tratando de recuperar la respiración, y sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar a sus amigos cuando ella misma no podía asimilarlo.

¿Cómo diablos iba a contarles aquello?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Nota: Bueno... Ya sé que tengo tendencia a que Emily se quede embarazada en la mayor parte de mis historias... Lo siento si resulta repetitivo (aunque si habéis llegado hasta aquí, sospecho que no ha sido ninguna sorpresa para nadie), pero es que simplemente no puedo evitar pensar en pequeños bebés Demilys... Jejeje..._

 _Corté el capítulo aquí porque aún no estoy segura de cómo se lo contaría Emily al equipo y a Derek (a la vez, primero uno y luego el resto...), y también estoy barajando las opciones de cómo reaccionaría nuestra pareja favorita :) . En fin...Como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias._


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, hasta aquí esta historia. Os dejo el último capítulo. Gracias como siempre por dejar vuestras opiniones. Sobre lo que comentó KariToledo... Pues me alegro de que haberte "atraído al lado Demily". En realidad, tengo en mi cabeza un esbozo de una historia con Emily- Hotch, y algo escrito al respecto, pero no me he atrevido a publicarlo porque no estoy muy segura haber reflejado correctamente el personaje de Hotch... Ya he comentado alguna vez que me cuesta mucho escribir sobre él. Bueno, tal vez me anime mas adelante ;) .

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

 **Capítulo 9**

A través de la cristalera de la sala de reuniones, el grupo de perfiladores observaba con preocupación a Emily mientras hablaba por teléfono. No podían oírla, pero era evidente que algo había ocurrido. Finalmente la vieron desplomarse de espaldas a la pared. Se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué hacer, y mientras lo debatían, Morgan decidió que ya era suficiente, y salió de allí sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar.

\- Emily... ¿Qué ocurre?

La voz alarmada de Derek la sacó de su trance. Miró por encima de su hombro y comprobó que se había convertido en el centro de atención de todo el equipo. Bajó la vista al suelo, ocultando sus ojos con la mano, hasta que por fin la apartó y simplemente se quedó mirándolo incapaz de expresar en alto el cúmulo de emociones que sentía.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella cuando reconoció la ligera humedad que comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tan malo es?...¿Estás enferma?...

Emily sonrió con amargura ante su deducción. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No estoy enferma, Derek... - Le dijo en voz baja, asegurándose de que el resto no podía oírles desde aquella distancia. Comenzaba a haber movimiento entre el equipo. Sabía que no tardarían en reunirse con ellos.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que tenían una visión perfecta de ambos, y no podía haberles pasado desapercibido, que él la había tomado de la mano, en un gesto más que puramente amistoso. Por supuesto, Derek no se había percatado porque se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, pero Emily no podía ignorar sus rostros cada vez más curiosos.

\- ¿Entonces...?- Continuó él totalmente desconcertado.

Ella, volvió a centrarse en Morgan, y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de contarle que iba a ser padre. Pero decir en alto "estoy embarazada" era absolutamente imposible para ella en aquel momento.

Suspiró débilmente.

\- Hay más razones por las que una mujer puede sufrir náuseas y mareos...

Lo miró a los ojos con la emoción contenida, y simplemente esperó a que él hiciera la deducción. Derek encajó las piezas en sólo unos segundos, y jadeó sin siquiera darse cuenta, llevándose las manos a la boca..

\- ¿Estás segura?...- Balbuceó al fin- Quiero decir... ¿Están seguros?...

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y por fin las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se maldijo a sí misma, por no poder controlarse. ¿Tan pronto comenzaban sus hormonas a jugar con ella?. Se secó las lágrimas con la mano y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se habían percatado de su estado y apartó el rostro tratando de ocultarse inútilmente. Derek se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, y miró hacia atrás sólo para comprobar por sí mismo, que estaban siendo observados. Luego volvió a centrarse en Emily que parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

Verla llorar, provocó que el resto del equipo decidiera intervenir, y cuando Emily volvió a levantar la vista, sintió cinco pares de ojos más sobre ella, y quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Se apartó de la pared, y adelantó un paso, soltándose con sutileza de la mano de Derek, que se quedó a su lado aún sumido en el proceso de asimilar la noticia.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- Preguntó Hotch visiblemente inquieto, que ya era mucho decir tratándose de él.

Emily cruzó la mirada con Derek en un diálogo silencio, sin saber cómo actuar a partir de ahora. Era evidente además, que éste estaba tan conmocionado como ella, y supuso que el resto no tardarían en comenzar a atar los cabos sueltos.

Sin embargo, tiró de su autocontrol, parpadeó un par de veces y tomó aire, mientras elaboraba una respuesta en su cabeza.

\- Todo está bien-. Mintió. Pero en los ojos del resto pudo darse cuenta de que ninguno se lo creía- De veras... - Insistió.

\- No lo parecía...- Señaló Reid- Tu tono de voz y tu postura corporal indicaban lo contrario.

Emily lo miró con incredulidad. Pero perder los nervios no era una opción.

\- ¿Me estás perfilando, Reid?.- Rió ella, tratando de desviar la atención.

\- Yo sólo...- Balbuceó éste un poco descolocado por su cambio de registro. Era evidente que había estado llorando, aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos como prueba de ello. Su intento de aparentar que todo era normal, empeoraba la situación.

\- Estamos preocupados...- Intervino Rossi.

\- Pues no tenéis por qué- Les aseguró ella en tono impaciente. De reojo miró hacia Morgan que la observaba desconcertado. Luego volvió a dirigirse al resto del equipo- Ya os he dicho que no pasa nada.

\- Emily...- La llamó con suavidad J.J. acercándose a ella.

Emily se apartó con brusquedad, como si quemara. Se sentía acorralada y tuvo que contener la imperiosa necesidad de escapar. Buscó el apoyo de Hotch.

\- ¿No deberíamos volver al caso? Aún hay un asesino suelto... Seguro que hay algo más que podamos hacer desde aquí- Les instó secamente.

Como esperaba, Hotch le dio la razón con un gesto de asentimiento, y pese a que todos estaban más que inquietos, volvieron a la sala de reuniones. Justo en la puerta, J.J. detuvo a Morgan con la mano, y le dirigió una expresión de interrogación. Pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza y se reunió con el resto del equipo, dejándola aún más perpleja.

Sin embargo, su intento de aparentar que nada sucedía, no resultó como pretendía. Alrededor de la mesa, todos habían vuelto a estudiar los informes pero era más que evidente que tanto Morgan como Emily, sentados ahora frente a frente, estaban en cualquier sitio menos allí.

\- Está bien- Hotch levantó la voz de forma tan repentina, que hizo saltar al resto- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Añadió mirando directamente a Emily.

Se instaló un silencio sumamente incómodo en la sala, mientras todos esperaban por alguna respuesta que parecía que no iba a llegar. Emily notó cómo su pulso cardíaco y su respiración se aceleraban y apretó el puño sobre el bolígrafo que sostenía, en un intento de liberar la tensión acumulada.

Morgan frunció el ceño y al ver el estado en que se encontraba Emily, actuó por puro instinto.

\- Déjala en paz, Hotch... No es asunto vuestro...

Todos los ojos se volvieron ahora hacia él, estupefactos ante su tono ligeramente belicoso. Nadie entendía qué estaba pasando. Incluso Emily estaba desconcertada por su reacción.

\- ¿Es acaso asunto tuyo?- Le replicó Hotch encarándose con él. No le gustaba lo más mínimo el cariz que estaba tomando aquello. Sabía de sobra que Derek era protector con Emily, especialmente desde que había vuelto, pero nunca se había dirigido a él de aquel modo

\- Derek...- Le advirtió Emily con el pánico reflejado en su voz. Le causó terror la determinación que había visto en sus ojos. No estaba preparada para eso.

Pero su advertencia no dio resultado.

\- Tal vez...- Respondió Morgan sin apartar la vista de Hotch.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí...?- Balbuceó García mirando a ambos, como si de repente los hubiera visto por primera vez.

Emily jadeó débilmente y se levantó de la silla como si tuviera un resorte.

\- No puedo hacer esto ahora...- Susurró para si misma, y se encaminó hacia la puerta incapaz de permanecer allí ni un segundo más.

Derek se levantó detrás de ella, y la alcanzó en el umbral, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera salir. Emily sintió la mano de Derek sobre la suya y se volvió hacia él.

\- Sólo quiero irme a casa...- Le rogó ella, mientras luchaba por controlar las lágrimas. Trató de zafarse de su mano, pero él la agarró con más fuerza.

\- No puedes marcharte. Las calles están cortadas- Le recordó él con suavidad.

Ella resopló exasperada. Lo había olvidado por completo. Estaba atrapada allí dentro con las emociones a flor de piel, y sin poder enfrentar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se llevó las manos a la frente y de nuevo dirigió sus ojos hacia el equipo. Se dio cuenta de que no había forma de que pudiera escapar de aquello y sin embargo, no encontraba la manera de enfrentarlos.

Derek se inclinó levemente sobre ella, adoptando una postura de confidencia.

\- Emily...Lo solucionaremos juntos... No es algo malo...

A pesar de que se esforzó por bajar la voz para que el resto no lo oyeran, estaban demasiado cerca, y los demás demasiado callados como para que no escucharan sus palabras. La curiosidad inicial pasó a convertirse en verdadera intriga.

Emily se apartó bruscamente de él con un jadeo de incredulidad. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que él pareciera estar tan calmado, la ponía aún más nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Qué no es algo malo?!- Le reprochó- ¡Es un puto desastre, Morgan!.

Emily simplemente no podía creer que Derek no se hubiera parado a pensar en las consecuencias de todo aquello. Aún estaba en el punto de mira, y un embarazo entre dos miembros del equipo, era lo que menos necesitaban en aquel momento. Y luego estaba el hecho de que se sentía como una estúpida por haber cometido el mismo error dos veces en su vida.

Derek volvió a agarrarla, esta vez del brazo, cerrándole el paso hacia la salida.

\- Ven conmigo...- Le pidió esforzándose por mantener la calma - Hablaremos en mi despacho...

Ella negó con la cabeza, enojada por la forma en que trataba de detenerla, y de nuevo se soltó de un manotazo.

\- ¡Al único sitio que quiero ir es a mi casa!.- Le gritó enfurecida y se apartó de él de modo que acabó en una esquina de la sala de reuniones.- ¡Y sin embargo estoy de nuevo atrapada contigo en mitad de una tormenta!.

Sintió todas las miradas estupefactas sobre ella, e incluso oyó como J.J. y Rossi la llamaban tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero estaba demasiado agitada como para ser consciente del revuelo que estaba provocando entre el equipo, que comenzaba a deducir lo que ocurría.

Derek resopló visiblemente frustrado. No podía entender por qué estaba comportándose de aquel modo. Emily nunca perdía el control de aquella manera.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó con ironía, colocando los brazos en jarras- No te oí quejarte la última vez...

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, sin poder creer que lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¡Quizás debiste prestar más atención!- Le replicó ella tratando de ignorar los rostros atónitos del resto. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué de repente todos parecían contemplarlos como si estuvieran asistiendo a una obra de teatro?. ¿Qué les resultaba tan divertido?.

La expresión diabólica de Derek, hizo que volviera a centrarse en él.

\- Créeme, princesa... Te presté toda mi atención...- Se burló él alzando las cejas.

Y por si quedaba alguna duda de lo que ocurría entre ellos, aquella frase fue determinante. Un "¡Oh Dios mío!" salió de la boca de Penélope, que inmediatamente se giró hacia J.J. sorprendida de que a su vez, no pareciera tan sorprendida como ella misma.

\- Tú lo sabías...

J.J. se encogió de hombros con expresión de disculpa, mientras soportaba la mirada perpleja de Reid, la expresión de reproche de Hotch y la sonrisa astuta de Rossi. Se dio cuenta de que él también lo sospechaba hacía tiempo. No le extrañaba. Nada se le escapaba a Rossi.

Emily abrió la boca incapaz de hilar una réplica a su comentario. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto de color rojo, y se sentía totalmente expuesta. Estrechó sus ojos furiosos centrándose en el objeto de su ira, que ahora la observaba con expresión autosuficiente.

\- ¡Tenías que contarlo! ¡¿Verdad?!. ¡Simplemente eres incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada!- Le recriminó señalándolo con el dedo- ¡No sé qué demonios vi en ti!- Resopló frustrada y cruzándose de brazos, le dio la espalda.

Derek suspiró con cansancio. Se acercó a ella, y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Vamos, Em... De todas formas se iban a enterar... ¿Por qué te pones así?...Ya lo habíamos hablado...

\- Emily... Derek tiene razón... No pasa nada.- Intervino J.J. acercándose a un lado- Nos alegramos por vosotros- Añadió cruzando sus ojos con el resto para asegurarse de que estaban en la misma página.

\- ¡Claro que si!- Exclamó Rossi poniéndose de pie- Tarde o temprano ibais a acabar juntos.

Aquel comentario provocó una absoluta confusión tanto en Derek como en Emily, y las sonrisas cómplices del resto.

Ella se giró con las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas.

\- ¡Pero no tenía que ser así!- Exclamó víctima de sus propias hormonas- ¡Está todo mal!- Y luego se volvió hacia Derek- ¡Se suponía que íbamos a ir despacio!

Derek tuvo que contenerse para no reír, al verla llorar como si sufriera un berrinche. Si aquello era lo que le esperaba en los próximos meses, ya podía irse preparando.

\- Pero podréis ir todo lo despacio que queráis...- Les dijo García- Esto puede quedar entre nosotros...

Morgan la miró de reojo, sabiendo que aquello no iba a ser posible. Su expresión debió ser muy elocuente porque provocó que de nuevo todos los miraran con curiosidad.

\- Y de todos modos... ¿Por qué estás llorando así?- Continuó Reid, sin entender nada.

\- ¡No soy yo! - Chilló ella, sumida en un llanto casi infantil. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? En lugar de embarazada parecía haber sido poseída por el espíritu de Myrtle La Llorona- ¡Son las puñeteras hormonas!- Añadió casi sin pensar. Y luego se volvió hacia Morgan enfurecida- ¡Y todo es por tu culpa!.

Emily se sentó en una silla, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el suelo. A sus oídos llegó con total claridad el chillido de García, y las exclamaciones de sorpresa del resto, pero estaba demasiado ofuscada como para prestarles demasiada atención.

Derek alzó una ceja, y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, su reacción lo conmovió. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas con los dedos hasta que dejó de gimotear.

\- No voy a discutirte eso...- Le susurró con ternura.

En ese momento Emily por fin tomó conciencia de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De las sonrisas entre sorprendidas, felices y complacientes del equipo, de su propia histeria desproporcionada, de la dulzura con que Derek la trataba y especialmente, de la forma en que parecía traspasarla con sus ojos llenos de amor, como si no hubiera nadie más en aquella sala. Resonaron en su cabeza las palabras que ya había pronunciado unos días atrás.

\- No me mires así...- Le pidió ella, sonrojándose, demasiado vulnerable a la expectación que estaba causando.

\- Así como...- Repitió él como lo había hecho aquella vez.

El recuerdo de su conversación, la hizo sonreír tímidamente.

\- Ya lo sabes...

Derek acarició el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Sé muchas cosas...

Ella lo miró a sus ojos y amplió su sonrisa, cómplices de su propio momento íntimo.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo?...

Y entonces él decidió hacer un pequeño cambio en el guión.

\- Sólo es porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...Si tu quieres...

Ella contuvo la respiración, estrechando sus ojos sobre él. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?. ¿Aquello estaba pasando realmente?.

\- Derek... - Balbuceó, pero fue incapaz de decir una palabra más. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de cerciorarse de que lo que estaba escuchando era real. Las expresiones emocionadas de sus amigos, se lo confirmaron.

Y luego Derek volvió al guión.

\- Sí que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo...- Le dijo llamando de nuevo su atención hacia él.

Emily jadeó suavemente, tomó aire, y esperó a que su corazón se calmara antes de poder responder.

\- Sólo te estoy generando expectativas...- Susurró casi sin aliento.

Aunque las palabras eran las mismas, ahora se sentían diferentes, ahora tenían otro significado, porque ambos sabían perfectamente cómo acababa aquella broma personal.

\- Pues lo estás consiguiendo, princesa...- Repitió él con exactitud- ¿Me vas a dar una respuesta o me dejarás expectante unos días más?.

Emily se estremeció al sentir la calidez de su tacto. Su mano derecha, continuaba en su mejilla, mientras la otra sostenía sus manos, sobre su regazo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Me estás retando, Agente Morgan?...- Y ahora fue Emily la que decidió cambiar el guión- Se supone que esto deberías hacerlo con un anillo- Le recordó alzando una ceja.

Él asintió con la cabeza, plenamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Tienes razón..- Dijo, al tiempo que se incorporaba y tiraba de ella suavemente hasta que se levantó también. Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos- Hagamos esto bien...

Miró hacia atrás en busca de ayuda, sin darse cuenta de que el resto ya había decidido actuar por iniciativa propia. Emily no pudo contener la risa al ver cómo Penélope le daba a Derek un anillo de colores, con un pequeño pompón rosa encima.

Derek miró alternativamente a García y al anillo, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede valer...- Le dijo con un guiño.

\- ¡Ohhhh!... Por supuesto que valdrá...- Replicó ella sin ocultar su entusiasmo, lo que hizo reír al resto.

De nuevo, Derek se centró en Emily que ahora sonreía abiertamente, y la miró una última vez antes de bajar sus ojos al suelo. Cuando fue a hincarse de rodillas, ella se lo impidió, tirando de él hacia ella. Cuando él le dirigió una mirada confusa, ella suspiró con ternura.

\- ¿No recuerdas como acaba?.

Por supuesto que él sabía exactamente cómo acababa. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿He ganado?.

Ella fijó sus ojos en él.

\- Has ganado.

Derek se acercó a su rostro, apenas rozando sus labios, deteniéndose en el último momento. Su mente había regresado al día de la cueva, el día de la tormenta perfecta.

\- ¿Tienes dudas?- Susurró ella sonriendo.

\- Ahora no quiero despertarte... No quiero que creas que todo ha sido solo un sueño...

Ella se apartó ligeramente de él, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre.

\- No es un sueño, Derek... Es real...

\- Es real...- Repitió él. Se inclinó sobre Emily y la besó en los labios con dulzura.

Fuera, la tormenta comenzó a amainar, como si hubiera cumplido su cometido, y ya no fuera necesaria su complicidad en aquella historia de amor.

FIN


End file.
